Beautiful Secret
by XianMin
Summary: Sungmin menjadi murid baru dan harus tinggal di asrama. Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai ia bertemu dengan roomatenya. Kyumin/ GS for Sungmin/ Normal & Yaoi (?)
1. Prolog

Summary: Sungmin menjadi siswa baru di SM High School, sebuah sekolah untuk namja. Kyumin/GS for Sungmin/Normal-Yaoi

Cast: Kyumin, Eunhae, other cast

Desclaimer: Their self, Their Family, SM ent.

Author : XianMin

Prolog

"Aku mau masuk SM High School" Ucap Sungmin santai, Seulong mengernyit heran.

"Tapi itu sekolah namja" Ucap Seulong tak terima.

"Tapi di sana ada Choi Siwon, aku tak mau tau pokoknya aku harus sekolah di sana" Ucap Sungmin mutlak.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kau tau kan itu sekolah namja, mana mungkin mereka mau menerima seorang yeoja" Ucap Seulong tak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa jadi namja, pokoknya aku mau sekolah di sana"

"Tapi..."

"No no no, tidak ada tapi-tapian" Ucap Sungmin tegas.

-/-/-/-

"Kau murid baru?" Tanya Ryeowook yang duduk di depan Sungmin.

"Ne, Lee Sungmin imnida" Salam Sungmin, Ryeowook tersenyum ramah.

"Kim Ryeowook, kau di kamar nomor berapa?" Tanya Ryeowook. Sungmin membuka lembaran kertas yang diberikan Seulong tadi.

"Eum, asrama 2 kamar nomor 207. Wae?" Ucap Sungmin.

"Tidak ada, semoga saja kau betah" Gumam Ryeowook.

"Ne? Kau bilang sesuatu?" Tanya Sungmin tak terlalu mendengar perkataan Ryeowook.

"Aniya, tidak ada" Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kikuk.

-/-/-/-

"Yak siapa kau?" Seru Kyuhyun saat melihat seseorang tiduran di kasurnya. Sungmin menoleh.

"Aku? Ini kamarku, harusnya aku yang bertanya kau itu siapa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku? Aku juga pemilik kamar ini"

"Cheongmal? Mian, aku murid baru jadi tidak tau"

"Tidak apa-apa. Namamu siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin imnida"

"Cho Kyuhyun"

T.B.C

Hehe, mian buat yang nungguin sweet lover...

Mign belom kelar, eh udah bikin yang baru...

Ini juga rated-nya agak ekstrim...


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Sungmin menjadi siswa baru di SM High School, sebuah sekolah untuk namja. Kyumin/GS for Sungmin/Yaoi

Rated: T+

Cast: Kyumin, Eunhae, other cast

Desclaimer: Their self, Their Family, SM ent.

Author : XianMin

Chapter 1

Lonceng emas di dalam gereja itu berbunyi nyaring, mengantarkan kebahagian bagi kedua insan yang kini terikat dengan pernikahan.

"Saya bersedia" Ucap sang mempelai 'wanita' yang memakai tuxedo putih dengan aksen pink di sekitar kerah membuatnya terlihat makin cantik, setelah itu namja yang kini telah sah menjadi 'suami' nya mengecup bibirnya lembut. Sempat mereka dengar sorak bahagia dari penjuru ruangan.

"Jaejoong oppa, cepat lempar bunganya dan berhentilah melakukan hal itu sebelum kalian membuat anak di depan kami semua" Seru seorang yeoja yang memakai dress mewah namun sederhana berwarna putih dengan pita berwarna pink dipinggangnya membuatnya terlihat sangat imut dan cantik mengganggu keintiman kedua pengantin baru itu. Tamu yang jumlahnya terbatas, hanya keluarga dan kerabat dekat kedua pengantin tertawa lepas mendengar celotehan gadis yang kini berdiri di depan kedua mempelai itu.

"Yah enyahlah Lee Sungmin, kau membuat kami malu" Yunho-kakak sepupu Lee Sungmin hanya bisa memasang wajah kesalnya pada sang adik. Sungmin terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Makanya cepat lempar bunganya. Setelah itu kalian berdua bisa pulang dan melakukan yang iya-iya. Aigoo aku ingin cepat-cepat menggendong keponakan. Berusahalah dengan keras oppa, demi adikmu yang manis ini" Celoteh Sungmin tak menghiraukan wajah Jaejoong yang sudah memerah dan glare yang Yunho berikan.

"Pasti, bahkan sebelum kau memintapun akan kulakukan Min" Gumam Yunho. Jaejoong melirik sebal pada Yunho.

"Baiklah aku akan lempar bunganya" Mendengar Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu membuat beberapa uke serta yeoja lajang segera berkumpul di depan Yunjae.

"Min, menyingkir dari sana" Perintah Yunho.

"Oh wae?"

"Kau tak boleh menangkap bunganya Min" Larang Yunho. Mendengar itu Sungmin segera memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

"Oppa jebal, aku juga mau jadi pengatin~"

"Sudahlah Min, kau turuti saja Yunho. Lagipula kau akan menikah dengan siapa huh?" Ucap Yoochun yang berdiri di samping Sungmin.

"Aku punya boneka beruang, jerapah juga ada"

"Kau mau menikahi bonekamu? Harusnya kau menikah dengan namja Min" Junsu tertawa mendengar pernyataan Sungmin.

"Tapi aku ingin menangkap bunganya~" Rengek Sungmin.

"Kalau kau ingin menikah kau harus punya namjachingu Min" Ucap Yoochun. Sungmin menatap Yoochun intens.

"Maksudnya aku harus mencari seseorang yang jidatnya lebar? Atau yang memiliki pantat bebek? Berkepala kecil? Berwajah yang bahkan lebih cantik dari aku? Andawe!" Seru Sungmin, membuat YoosuYunjae menganga lebar.

'Dia sedang membicarakanku?' Batin keempat namja itu.

"Banyak namja di luar sana Min, kau juga masih tujuh belas tahun. Kau juga cantik, pasti banyak yang tertarik denganmu" Ucap Junsu.

"Tapi aku tak punya teman, otte?"

"Makanya jangan homeschooling terus. Masuk ke sekolah biasa, di sana kau pasti punya banyak teman" Saran Yoochun, membuat Sungmin menatapnya bangga.

"Kau benar oppa, aku harus masuk sekolah biasa. Oppa kau memang yang terbaik" Puji Sungmin berlebihan, membuat jidat Yoochun makin lebar saja(?)

Setelah itu, pasangan Yunjae kini harus menyambut para tamu yang kebanyakan adalah rekan bisnis Yunho dalam acara resepsi mereka di ballroom hotel bintang lima bernama Grand Place yang sangat terkenal di Seoul.

"Oppa, kapan selesainya? Aku bosan" Rengek Sungmin pada Jaejoong yang tengah menikmati makanan yang disediakan. Kini Sungmin tengah memakai dress malam mewah berwarna hitam berkilauan berpotongan dada rendah yang sangat pas ditubuhnya dan membuatnya terlihat makin cantik dan berkelas.

"Sama, aku juga bosan di sini. Tapi lihatlah, tamu-tamu Yunho sudah seperti keran air saja" Keluh Jaejoong yang sampai saat ini masih memakai baju yang sama karena mereka langsung pergi ke tempat resepsi. Jaejoong menyandarkan dirinya di kursi, Sungmin ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Oppa, kita pulang duluan saja yuk. Aku tak punya teman untuk diajak ngobrol di sini" Rengek Sungmin, Jaejoong hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah. Ini kan acara Yunho dan Jaejoong, tidak mungkin Jaejoong pergi begitu saja.

"Sabarlah Min, setidaknya tamu-tamu sudah semakin sedikit. Sebentar lagi kita pasti pulang"

"Arrasseo"

"Boo, kau lelah?" Tanya Yunho yang baru datang. Sungmin mendengus kesal melihat kakak sepupunya itu.

"Oppa, yang lelah itu aku. Kapan kita pulang? Aku ingin cepat tidur" Ucap Sungmin.

"Aku juga lelah Yun" Seru Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang"

"Tapi tamunya?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho melihat keseluruh bagian ballroom, masih banyak tamu rupanya.

"Biarkan saja, ada Yoochun yang mengurusnya" Ucap Yunho santai. Jaejoong mendelik tak suka.

"Mereka kan tamumu Yun" Ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne mereka memang tamuku, tapi 'istriku' lebih penting dari mereka" Gombal Yunho membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi putih Jaejoong.

"Yah oppa, aku juga penting" Ucap Sungmin tak terima. Yunho tertawa mendengar celotehan sepupunya itu.

"Arrasseo, ayo kita pulang princesses" Ajak Yunho.

"Aku namja Yun" Gerutu Jaejoong yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Aku namja Yun" Kali ini Sungmin mengikuti kata-kata Jaejoong sambil menghentakkan kaki dan mengerucutkan bibirnya persis seperti yang dilakukan Jaejoong tadi. Yunho menggeleng kepala pelan.

"Aku seperti mengurus dua bayi besar, padahal buat saja belum" Gumam Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong dan Sungmin ke parkiran hotel.

-/-/-/-

Mobil mewah milik Yunho kini sudah terparkir rapi di depan kediaman keluarga Lee. Semua pelayan bergegas menyambut tuan rumah mereka dengan berjejer di sepanjang pintu rumah. Sebagai kepala Butler, Kim Seunghun segera membuka pintu mobil. Sungmin segera keluar setelah sang butler membukakannya pintu.

"Ahjussi aku mau mandi" Ucap Sungmin datar berjalan menuju rumah. Sedangkan Yunjae baru saja keluar dari mobil.

"Sudah disiapkan nona. Anda butuh sesuatu?" Tanya butler Kim sopan, Sungmin menoleh sebentar memerhatikan pelayan yang berjejer di sepanjang pintu rumahnya sambil menunduk hormat.

"Berhentilah menyuruh mereka hal bodoh itu lagi di depanku. Mengganggu saja" Gerutu Sungmin masih tetap berjalan ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Ada lagi nona?" Tanya butler Kim saat Sungmin akan naik tangga. Sungmin terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak ada, kau boleh pergi ahjussi" Gumam Sungmin singkat lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sungmin memang bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya. Yeoja itu adalah seorang anak dari pengusaha terkenal di Swiss yang sudah melebarkan sayapnya dan membuka cabang di seluruh dunia. Sungmin yang memang sangat cerdas memutuskan untuk menangani salah satu cabang perusahaan milik sang appa di Korea Selatan dibantu dengan sepupunya Jung Yunho. Tak ada yang tak mengenal perusahaan Lee's corp namun tidak dengan siapa direktur utamanya. Sungmin. Masyarakat hanya mengenal Lee Kangta sebagai pemilik perusahaan beserta istrinya Lee Junho dan seorang anak lelaki beenama Lee Sungjin serta Jung Yunho sebagai kepala direktur cabang perusahaan di Korea Selatan. Satu orang pun tak ada yang tau tentang Sungmin, mereka hanya mengetahui kalau Lee Kangta memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang ikut mengurus perusahaan miliknya. Tak seorangpun bahkan para karyawan di kantor Sungmin sekalipun, kecuali Jung Yunho dan Park Yoochun yang notabene adalah sepupunya serta Seulong yang berstatus sebagai pengacara pribadinya.

Sungmin sendiri lebih sering menyerahkan urusan kantor pada Yunho. Yeoja itu sibuk dengan homeschoolingnya yang kebetulan sudah selasai beberapa minggu yang lalu karena Sungmin telah lulus secara materi pembelajaran. Namun Sungmin tak berniat mengikuti ujian kelulusan, menurutnya itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak berguna. Sungmin tinggal di temani oleh Yunho dan pelayan-pelayannya di mansion keluarganya yang sangat megah dan mewah. Sedangkan orang tua dan adiknya yang bernama Lee Sungjin tinggal di Swiss untuk mengurus kantor pusat di sana.

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya yang bernuansa putih dengan sedikit aksen pink di sudut tertentu membuat ruangan itu terlihat begitu nyaman. Diraihnya laptop berwarna pink dengan bergambar apel yang tergeletak di meja nakas.

"Let's check the e-mail" Gumam Sungmin mengetikkan jari-jari lentiknya pada keyboard laptop canggih itu.

'Seulong oppa? Tumben sekali' Batin Sungmin melihat inbox e-mail. Dibukanya inbox dari seseorang dengan nama Seulong yang notabene pengacara pribadi seorang Lee Sungmin.

**_From: Seulong_AM_**

**_Annyeong Sungmin-ssi. Bagaimana kabarmu? Saya sudah selesai mengurus semuanya. Yunho-ssi bisa berangkat lusa. Urusan perusahaan juga sudah selesai. Park Yoochun akan menangani perusahaan selama Yunho-ssi pergi. Oh ya, by the way kau serius membiarkan Yunho-ssi berlibur selama 3 bulan? Menurutku itu terlalu lama Sungmin-ssi, saya takut Yoochun tidak bisa menangani perusahaan selama itu._**

Sungmin mendengus membaca kalimat terakhir dari Seulong. Di tekannya kotak reply dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu.

**_To: Seulong_AM_**

**_Terima kasih oppa, kau memang yang terbaik. Ne oppa aku serius, lagipula Yunho oppa tidak hanya berlibur. Yunho oppa akan menangani salah satu cabang di Amerika nanti jadi jangan khawatir. Jangan anggap Yoochun oppa tak bisa oppa, aku yakin dia bisa. Lagipula tiap Jumat dan Sabtu aku selalu pergi ke kantor. Tak perlu terlalu khawatir, perusahaan itu juga hanya cabang kalau bangkrut juga tak akan terlalu berarti._**

SEND

Sungmin sedikit tertawa membaca pesan yang ditulisnya untuk Seulong, pasti pengacara muda itu akan meledak kalau membacanya. Tak lama setelah mengirim pesan, ponsel Sungmin berbunyi.

**Seulong oppa Calling**

Klik. Sungmin segera menerima telpon dari Seulong.

"Yeoboseyo?" Salam Sungmin.

"Yah, apa-apaan inbox mu itu?" Seru seorang pria dari sebrang sana yang diketahui bernama Seulong. Sungmin tertawa riang.

"Aku hanya bercanda oppa" Ucap Sungmin menenangkan Seulong yang mungkin saja sedang mencari tembok untuk membenturkan kepalanya.

"Bercandamu keterlaluan Min. Oh ya, kau serius memercayakan perusahaan pada Yoochun?"

"Ne, Yoochun oppa bisa kuandalkan. Lagipula aku juga akan tetap mengawasi perkembangan perusahaan kan, tidak perlu khawatir oppa" Ucap Sungmin santai sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab Min, kalau saja perusahaan terjadi apa-apa bisa dipastikan lehermu akan digantung oleh Yunho"

"Ne arrasseo. Oppa datang ke sini besok aku mau menyampaikan sesuatu dan jangan lupa bungkuskan hadiahku untuk Yun oppa dan jae oppa" Perintah Sungmin.

"Ne nona, kalau begitu saya tutup telponnya. Selamat malam"

"Selalu saja formal. Selamat malam" Ucap Sungmin setelah itu kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

Jari-jari lentik Sungmin sibuk mengetik, terkadang dahinya berkerut melihat e-mail yang dibacanya. Terkadang bibirnya mengeluarkan gerutuan kecil melihat e-mail yang sangat menumpuk.

"Kenapa semuanya e-mail dari Yoochun oppa? Aish molla... molla... pasti dia mau protes karena ditinggal di pesta" Gumam Sungmin menekan tombol exit pada jendela e-mailnya. Sungmin berjalan memasuki kamar mandi, berendam air hangat mungkin bisa menyegarkan pikirannya. Satu jam cukup untuk Sungmin berendam, yeoja itu kini berganti menjadi yeoja manis yang terkesan polos dengan memakai piyama one-piece berwarna pink terang. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Sungmin menyeringai senang lalu segera mengambil laptopnya yang tadi ditelantarkannya.

"Let's check what are doing now, oppa" Gumam Sungmin memainkan laptopnya.

-/-/-/-

Yunho dan Jaejoong keluar dari mobil saat Sungmin sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. Yunho segera mengajak Jaejoong ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Jaejoong melihat Sungmin yang berhenti sebentar di tangga mengatakan sesuatu pada butler Kim, tapi dia tak terlalu peduli karena yang ada dipirannya hanya kasur. Jaejoong merasa badannya sudah mau remuk semua karena pernikahan dan resepsinya yang berlangsung selama hampir tujuh jam. Yunho sudah akan membuka pintu kamarnya saat seorang pelayan datang dan mengatakan AC kamar Yunho rusak dan belum diperbaiki, alhasil mereka harus pindah ke salah satu kamar lain yang ada di rumah mewah itu. Si pelayan ternyata sudah mempersiapkan kamar lain untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong, walau tak sebesar kamarnya.

"Boo, tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di atas sofa kamar.

"Apanya?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau sementara kamar kita di sini?" Jaejoong merasa pipinya memanas saat Yunho mengatakan kamar kita.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Beruntung rumah ini punya banyak kamar, kalau tidak pasti kita sudah mati kepanasan di kamarmu Yun" Canda Jaejoong, Yunho tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau mau mandi duluan?" Tawar Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk imut.

"Ne, badanku pegal dan rasanya lengket sekali" Gerutu Jaejoong sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

"Mau kubantu gosokkan punggung?" Tawar Yunho menyeringai mesum. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tidak terimakasih" Ucap Jaejoong sebelum menutup kamar mandinya cepat. Yunho terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Boojaenya yang sempat memerah sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi tadi.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai bathrobe. Dilihatnya Yunho yang duduk di atas kasurnya dan tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya membuat Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Jaejoong berjalan menuju Yunho dan langsung menutup benda nista yang terus dipandangi oleh suaminya itu.

"Berhentilah mengurusi pekerjaan Yun, ini hari spesial kita" Ucap Jaejoong meraih laptop milik Yunho dan meletakkannya di meja nakas.

"Aku harus mengecek data keuangan dulu Boo"

"No, tidak sekarang tuan Jung. Apa kau tidak lelah dengan hari ini?"

"Tapi Boo..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian" Ucap Jaejoong final, Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah nyonya Jung" Gumam Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong mesra, di dekatkan kepalanya ke leher namja cantik itu. "Sudah tidak sabar malam pertama hmm?" Goda Yunho meniup telinga sensitif istrinya dan jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong, pastinya wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Yun~" Rengek Jaejoong manja.

"Haha, aku mandi dulu Boo" Yunho segera menuju kamar mandi takut kalau Jaejoong mengamuk padanya. 'Bisa-bisa nanti ga jadi yang iya iya sama Boojae' batin Yunho. Jaejoong menggerutu kecil menuju lemari pakaian, seingatnya pakaiannya dan Yunho juga sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan.

"M..MWO? Ige mwoya?" Pekik Jaejoong melihat isi lemari. Bagaimana tidak terkejut kalau isi lemarinya hanya celana dalam dan kemeja-kemeja besar milik Yunho-hanya milik Yunho.

"Baju-bajuku mana? Kenapa tidak ada? Hwee.. ottokhe?" Gumam Jaejoong mengobrak-abrik isi lemari. Jaejoong mendesah pasrah, pakai pakaian Yunho masih lebih baik daripada tidak pakai apa-apa kan?

Setengah jam kemudian, Yunho keluar hanya dengan memakai handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Jaejoong menelan ludah gugup melihat air yang menetes dari rambut basah Yunho lalu mengalir melewati dada kokohnya, membuat Yunho menyeringai mesum melihat pandangan intens Boojaenya yang kini tengah bersandar di night stand.

"Wae Boo? Kau seperti serigala lapar saja kalau menatapku seperti itu" Goda Yunho mendekati Boojaenya. Jaejoong yang ketahuan menatap Yunho intens mulai kelabakan.

"Si..siapa menatapmu?"

"Kau baby~" Ucap Yunho pelan dekat telinga Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu bergidik geli. Yunho mencium lembut bibir bak ceri milik Jaejoong, menyesapnya pelan sebelum melepasnya.

"Yun..." Gumam Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Boojaenya yang terlihat gugup.

"Let's play Boo" Bisik Yunho di depan bibir Jaejoong sebelum dilumatnya bibir namja cantik yang sudah sah menjadi pasangan hidupnya itu. Jaejoong yang sedikit kaget sontak menutup matanya dan membiarkan Yunho mengeksplorasi bibirnya. Tangannya beralih meremas rambut Yunho pelan, sedang Yunho mengusap lembut punggung Jaejoong. Yunho melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat milik Jaejoong setelah mendapat lampu hijau. Menjilat rongga atas mulut Jaejoong yang membuat sang empu menahan desahan karena kegelian. Mengajak lidah tak bertulang Jaejoong bertarung, berusaha mendominasi satu dengan yang lainnya, tentu Yunho yang menjadi pemenangnya.

"Mmmhhh...Yunhhh...mmpphh" Desah Jaejoong seksi membuat Yunho makin bersemangat mengerjai pemilik bibir kissable itu.

"Yunhh..." Keluh Jaejoong saat pasokan udara mulai menipis membuat Yunho melepas pagutannya dari bibir Jaejoong, melanjutkannya dengan menyerang leher putih yang mengundang Yunho untuk menyesapnya.

"Ahh...Yunhh..." Desah Jaejoong saat Yunho menghisap lehernya dengan cukup keras hingga meninggalkan bercak merah. Melihat hasil karyanya membuat Yunho tersenyum puas dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya menandai leher Jaejoong dengan bercak-bercak merah tak akan hilang beberapa hari ke depan.

"Mmhhh...Ahhh..."

"Nnggh...Ahhhh...Emmmh Yunho~"

_Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo_

_He eonal su eobseo I got you- Under my skin_

_Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo_

_Neon na-ye no ye I got you- Under my skin_

"Yunhh... Ponselmuhh...Ahhh...anghh...kat...Yunhh..." Desah Jaejoong terbata. Yunho berdecak kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu. Yunho berjalan mengambil ponselnya menuju meja nakas yang cukup jauh dari tempat tidur. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon Yunho langsung saja menyemprotnya dengan makian.

"Yah! Apa maumu HAH? Kau mau kuhajar?" Bentak Yunho kesal. Orang disebrang sana terkekeh kecil.

"Hahaha, apa aku mengganggu ritualmu? Maaf Yun aku tak tau" Ucap penelpon yang ternyata adalah Park Yoochun. Yunho berdecak sebal.

"Mau apa kau ?" Tanya Yunho tanpa basa-basi. Oh ayolah seorang Jung Yunho sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain dengan Boojaenya.

"Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau duluan pulang Yun. Satu jam kau menghilang dari pesta resepsimu sendiri dan aku yang harus kerepotan mengurusi tamu-tamu milikmu" Yunho menggeram kesal mendengar alasan sepele Yoochun sampai harus menelponnya. Yoochun yang merasakan aura hitam disebrang sana segera mengakhiri telponnya.

"Kau sepertinya sedang sibuk Yun, aku tutup telponnya ya. Annyeong" Ucap Yoochun cepat sebelum terdengar suara klik pada ponselnya. Sambungannya terputus sebelum Yunho sempat membuka mulutnya, namja itu hanya mengakat bahu tanda tak peduli lalu meletakkan kembali ponselnya di nakas. Tanpa sengaja pendangannya mengarah pada vas bunga yang cukup besar di meja nakas. Yunho menyeringai melihatnya. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya mengambil sesuatu di balik vas bunga itu. Benda itu ternyata sebuah kamera tersembunyi.

"Tak ada tontonan gratis Minie sayang~ Annyeong~" Ucap Yunho sebelum memasukkan kamera laknat itu ke dalam laci nakas.

-/-/-/-

"Tak ada tontonan gratis Minie sayang~ Annyeong~" Sungmin menatap horor wajah laki-laki bernama Yunho yang terpampang di laptopnya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Yak..yak... kenapa gelap? Aishh... gagal..." Keluh Sungmin yang ternyata adalah pemilik dari kamera tersembunyi di dalam kamar yang ditampati Yunjae saat ini. Bukan hanya itu, Sungmin juga ternyata yang sudah menyabotase kamar Yunho agar laki-laki berwajah kecil itu bisa pindah ke kamar yang sudah ia siapkan. Namun semuanya gagal total saat Yunho berhenti melakukan foreplay untuk Jaejoong dan mengangkat telpon dari Yoochun.

"Aishh... Ini semua salah manusia berjidat lebar itu. Hwaaa... Hilang sudah kesempatanku mengoleksi adegan panas Yunjae" Gerutu Sungmin kesal.

"Dasar manusia berkepala kecil, pelit, tua, menyebalkan. Hweee... Aku benci Yunho oppa..." Wajar saja Sungmin jadi uring-uringan seperti ini. Sungmin adalah seorang fujoshi akut yang saat ini sedang hangat-hangatnya(?) Yeoja manis itu walau terlihat polos bahkan terkesan tak mengerti apapun ternyata adalah seorang fujoshi sejati. Tak segan-segan dia memiliki banyak sekali koleksi video yaoi, termasuk milik namja berjidat lebar bernama Yoochun bersama kekasihnya Junsu yang kini tengah ia layangkan sumpah serapah karena menggagalkan rencananya menambah koleksi baru.

Setelah selesai menyumpahi Yoochun dan Yunho agar milik kebanggan kedua namja itu tak berfungsi hingga tidak bisa melakukan oh yes~oh no~ dengan pasangan mereka(betapa jahatnya), akhirnya Sungmin memilih untuk menyalakan televisi. Siapa tau menonton bisa menghilangkan rasa kesalnya.

_Siwon Choi, namja yang kita ketahui sebagai aktor terkenal itu ternyata memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah ke SM High School dari sekolah lamanya. SM High School yang kita ketahui adalah sebuah sekolah namja yang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan serta salah satu sekolah yang sangat berkelas, tak heran seorang Choi Siwon tertarik untuk menuntut ilmu di tempat itu._

Sungmin menatap serius televisi yang menampilkan wajah tampan milik Choi Siwon yang dibalut dengan seragam sekolah, membuatnya terlihat makin tampan dan mempesona. Sungmin senyum-senyum sendiri melihat Choi Siwon yang tersenyum manis pada kamera, menampilkan lesung pipi yang sangat menggoda siapa saja untuk menatapnya berlama-lama termasuk Sungmin yang ternyata adalah seorang Siwonest-sebutan untuk fans Choi Siwon. Selain video nista namjaxnamja, Sungmin juga menyimpan ribuan foto dan video berua drama, film, mauun iklan yang dibintangi Siwon di dalam laptopnya. Juga ada figura Siwon menggunakan tuxedo pengantin namja berukuran sangat besar yang digantung pada tembok di atas televisinya.

"SM High School? Hmm... Boleh juga" Gumam Sungmin.

-/-/-/-

Esoknya Seulong datang ke mansion keluarga Lee seperti perintah Sungmin. Ternyata namja tampan itu sudah di tunggu oleh Sungmin di ruang kerjanya.

TOK TOK

"Nona, Tuan Seulong sudah datang" Ucap butler Kim sopan.

"Suruh masuk saja" Perintah Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada berkas-berkas kantor yang diantarkan Yoochun tadi pagi. Beberapa saat Seulong memasuki ruangan itu dan memilih untuk duduk di sofa.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya Seulong melihat Sungmin yang menampakkan wajah seriusnya.

"Tunggu sebentar oppa" Gumam Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Seulong. Setelah menandatangani beberapa berkas, Sungmin berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di sigle sofa di depan Seulong.

"Kadonya sudah jadi?" Tanya Sungmin. Seulong mengangkat sebuah paper bag coklat dan penyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

"Tiketnya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ada di dalam sana" Ucap Seulong sopan. Sungmin mengecek isi paper bagnya dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ada lagi yang kau perlukan nona?" Tanya Seulong membuat Sungmin kembali menatapnya.

"Aku ingin sekolah" Kata Sungmin singkat, membuat kerutan di kening Seulong bermunculan.

"Bukankah kau sudah lulus nono, untuk apa homeschooling lagi?" Tanya Seulong heran.

"Tidak, aku bukannya mau homeschooling. Tapi aku mau sekolah, di sekolah biasa. Sekolah yang banyak muridnya" Ucap Sungmin santai.

"Untuk apa nona? Kau kan sudah lulus"

"Sudahlah, oppa tak perlu tau alasannya. Yang penting aku mau sekolah" Ucap Sungmin tak terbantahkan. Seulong yang mengerti Sungmin tak mau dilawan akhirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah, akan saya carikan sekolah dengan fasilitas terbaik di Seoul" Ucap Seulong. Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

"Tak perlu oppa, aku sudah menentukan pilihanku mau sekolah dimana"

"Benarkah? Kau mau sekolah dimana?" Tanya Seulong.

"Aku mau masuk SM High School" Ucap Sungmin santai, Seulong mengernyit heran.

"Tapi itu sekolah namja" Ucap Seulong tak terima.

"Tapi di sana ada Choi Siwon, aku tak mau tau pokoknya aku harus sekolah di sana" Ucap Sungmin mutlak.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kau tau kan itu sekolah namja, mana mungkin mereka mau menerima seorang yeoja" Ucap Seulong tak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa jadi namja, pokoknya aku mau sekolah di sana"

"Tapi..."

"No no no, tidak ada tapi-tapian" Ucap Sungmin tegas.

"Baiklah" Ucap Seulong pasrah.

"Oh ya, jangan katakan pada siapapun. Termasuk keluargaku dan Yunho oppa. Hanya oppa saja yang tau"

"Baik nona" Ucap Seulong sebelum akhirnya pergi dari mansion Lee.

"See, Lee Sungmin itu tak terbantahkan" Gumam Sungmin pada diri sendiri setelah Seulong pergi.

T.B.C

Huft... Annyeong...

Ini masih Intro tentang Sungmin aja tapi panjangnya kayak kereta api..

Hahaha, makasi buat readers yang memberikan respon positif pada ff ini...

Dan kalau ada yang mengira ini bakalan sama dengan drama "To The Beautiful You" sebenarnya itu salah besar hahaha...

Memang awalnya terlihat sama, tapi alur dan tokohnya tidak akan ada yang mirip dengan drama itu... Kalo ada paling Cuma sedikit hahaha... (?)

Buat yang minat baca, silahkan. Tapi maaf kalo isinya tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian.

Don't forget to give your Review after read this story

Annyeong~


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: Sungmin menjadi siswa baru di SM High School, sebuah sekolah untuk namja. Kyumin/GS for Sungmin/Yaoi

Rated: T+

Cast: Kyumin, Eunhae, other cast

Desclaimer: Their self, Their Family, SM ent.

Author : XianMin

Preview

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kau tau kan itu sekolah namja, mana mungkin mereka mau menerima seorang yeoja" Ucap Seulong tak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa jadi namja, pokoknya aku mau sekolah di sana"

"Tapi..."

"No no no, tidak ada tapi-tapian" Ucap Sungmin tegas.

"Baiklah" Ucap Seulong pasrah.

"Oh ya, jangan katakan pada siapapun. Termasuk keluargaku dan Yunho oppa. Hanya oppa saja yang tau"

"Baik nona" Ucap Seulong sebelum akhirnya pergi dari mansion Lee.

"See, Lee Sungmin itu tak terbantahkan" Gumam Sungmin pada diri sendiri setelah Seulong pergi.

Chapter 2

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Yoochun tiba-tiba datang membawa beberapa berkas yang harus di koreksi oleh Sungmin-seharusnya ini tugas Yunho tapi you know lah-membuat Sungmin merelakan waktu sarapannya. Sungmin duduk di meja makan yang terhubung dengan dapur, di atasnya hanya ada beberapa lembar roti tawar. Dengan malas Sungmin mengunyah roti tawar itu tanpa mau repot-repot mengolesinya dengan selai.

"Min? Kau hanya makan roti tawar?" Yunho duduk di sebelah Sungmin setelah mengambil sekotak susu di kulkas. Sungmin hanya mengangguk malas lalu merampas susu yang baru saja akan diminum oleh Yunho. Yunho menggeram kesal.

"Yakk, ambil saja sendiri" Gerutu Yunho. Sungmin terkekeh setelah meminum susu kotak rampasannya.

"Aku tersedak oppa, hehe" Kata Sungmin sekenanya, Yunho malas menjawabnya.

"Kenapa tadi pagi tidak sarapan?" Tanya Yunho melihat Sungmin memakan roti tawarnya lahap.

"Yoochun oppa datang membawa berkas perusahaan pagi-pagi sekali, katanya harus ditandatangani dan siang ini harus diambil"

"Kenapa tidak menyuruhku saja?" Tanya Yunho heran, pasalnya Sungmin jarang sekali mau mengurusi urusan kantor.

"Dan mengganggu kegiatan nistamu itu? No, thank's" Gumam Sungmin malas. Yunho terkekeh geli melihat Sungmin merengut kesal.

"Jadi, mana hadiah pernikahanku?" Tanya Yunho mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ada di meja ruang tengah. Di sana juga apa tiket untuk ke Amerika. Oppa ku beri waktu tiga bulan untuk bulan madu dan tinggal di sana" Yunho tersedak mendengarnya.

"MWO? Amerika? Kau menyuruhku bukan madu selama tiga bulan? Lalu bagaimana perusahaan? Kau sudah gila Ming?" Kesal Yunho. Sungmin menatap sepupunya malas.

"Aku juga bukan tanpa alasan mengirimmu ke sana selama itu. Kalau hanya untuk bulan madu sih aku juga tak perlu repot-repot mengirimmu ke sana. Cukup di pulau pribadiku saja. Tapi aku mengirim oppa karena keadaan cabang perusahaan di sana sedang kacau. Kau tangani masalah yang ada di sana selama tiga bulan ini Yunho-ssi" Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah jika sudah mendengar Sungmin berbicara formal padanya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kantor cabang di sini bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho setelahnya.

"Yoochun oppa yang akan menggantikan tugasmu dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk sekolah. Sekolah yang memiliki asrama. Yunho oppa dan Jaejoong oppa bisa berangkat nanti sore, semuanya sudah aku siapkan" Kata Sungmin enteng. Yunho hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Baiklah, semua keputusan ada di tanganmu nona muda Lee" Gumam Yunho beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menikmati sarapan pagi menjelang siangnya(?)

-/-/-/-

Sore itu Yunjae segera berangkat menuju Amerika. Awalnya Jaejoong yang tak tau apa-apa sempat menolak, namun entah apa yang diucapkan yeoja tak terbantahkan bernama Lee Sungmin itu hingga membuatnya begitu patuh. Kini Sungmin sudah berada di bandara Incheon mengantar keberangkatan sepupu dan sepupu iparnya.

"Oppa aku pasti sangat merindukan kalian" Ucap Sungmin seraya memeluk Yunho dan Jaejoong satu per satu.

"Ne, kami juga. Nanti kalau urusan Yunho sudah selesai pasti kami kembali ke sini" Ujar Jaejoong tulus.

"Ani. Kalian tidak pulang ke Seoul sebelum membawakan aku bayi yang lucu dan bertangan kecil"

"Hehe, tenang saja Min. Kau tau kan oppa berusaha tiap malam" Gurai Yunho yang langsung mendapat jitakan sayang dari Jaejoong.

"Sudah sana kalian cepat masuk" Ucap Sungmin.

"Kau mau mengantar kami atau mengusir kami sih Min? Arrasseo, jaga diri baik-baik. Kami berangkat dulu" Ucap Yunho lalu mereka memasuki bandara.

"Ne, cepat punya anak ya~" Seru Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Yunjae.

-/-/-/-

Setelah mengantar Yunho, Sungmin segera mendatangi kantornya- cabang Lee's Corp. Walau tak ada yang mengenal Sungmin sebagai direktur perusahaan bukan berarti para karyawan tak mengenalnya. Para karyawan perusahaan mengenal Sungmin sebagai adik dari Jung Yunho-sajangnim mereka. Sungmin memasuki lobi menuju lift dekat resepsionis, tak mau repot untuk bertanya pada resepsionis centil yang baru saja dilewatinya.

"Adik tuan Jung itu sombong sekali" Bisik seorang resepsionis berlipstik tebal bernama Tiffani pada temannya.

"Jangan bergossip di kantor kalau kau tak mau dipecat Tiff" Gumam respsionis yeoja yang satunya lagi bernama Jessica. Sungmin tersenyum sinis mendengar gossip singkat resepsionis yang tak jauh dari tempatnya menunggu lift. Salahkan suara Tiffani yang tidak bisa dikatakan berbisik.

"Kau masih beruntung tidak akan di pecat dalam waktu dekat ini, ahjumma bedak tebal" Ucap Sungmin datar pada Tiffani sebelum memasuki lift yang baru saja terbuka.

"Mwo? Apa dia bilang? Berani sekali mengancamku" Geram Tiffani melihat sikap angkuh seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Sudahlah Tiff" Ucap Jessica datar.

Sungmin memencet angka enam pada lift yang akan membawanya ke ruangan direktur yang memang berada di lantai enam. Sungmin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang memakai heel's sepuluh sentimeter menuju ruangan direktur.

"Maaf nona sajangnim sedang tidak ada di tempat" Ucap seorang yeoja di luar ruangan direktur-sepertinya dia sekretaris baru. Sungmin memerhatikan dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala yeoja yang baru saja menginterupsinya.

"Aku tidak berniat bertemu Yunho sajangnim. Aku hanya ingin masuk" Ucap Sungmin santai sambil membuka gagang pintu. Baru saja Sungmin akan masuk namun yeoja itu kembali menahannya.

"Yah, apa kamu tidak mengerti adik kecil? Kau tidak boleh masuk" Ucap yeoja itu dengan suara yang makin meninggi.

"Ahjumma dada plastik, berani sekali kau berbicara tidak sopan padaku. Kau siapa eoh?" Seru Sungmin tidak suka. Yeoja itu menggeram mendengar perkataan yeoja remaja di depannya.

"YA, berani sekali kau mengataiku bocah ingusan. Asal kau tau saja. Aku Go Ahra, calon istri dari Yunho sajangnim. Kau tidak usah macam-macam padaku" Sungmin tertawa sinis mendengarnya.

"Dasar yeoja penggoda. Sajangnim tercintamu itu tak akan mau dengan yeoja berwajah operasian sepertimu. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari hadapanku atau surat pemecatan akan ada di tanganmu besok pagi" Ancam Sungmin datar. Yeoja bernama Go Ahra itu makin kesal dengan tingkah Sungmin. Ahra langsung saja menjambak rambut hitam panjang milik Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merintih sakit karena Ahra menjambaknya sangat kencang.

"Akkhhh... Lepas" Seru Sungmin berusaha melepaskan tangan yeoja yang menurutnya sudah gila itu dari rambutnya.

"Minta maaf dulu baru kulepaskan" Suruh Ahra.

"Tidak akan" Seru Sungmin kesakitan. Sementara karyawan yang ada dilantai yang sama dengan ruangan direktur hanya bisa diam melihat kejadian itu. Tak ada yang berani melerai. Mereka takut kalau nantinya mereka akan dicakar oleh sekretaris baru yang terkenal galak itu.

"Yah, ada apa ini? GO AHRA LEPASKAN TANGANMU" Ucap Yoohun sedikit berteriak melihat aksi Ahra yang sedang menjambak sepupu kecilnya. Yoochun segera menepis tangan Ahra yang menjambak Sungmin.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Yoochun emosi saat melihat keadaan Sungmin yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Rambut yang berantakan dan mata merah yang sedikit berair menjadi pemandangan yang membuat Yoochun naik pitam. Hampir saja Yoochun menampar yeoja itu.

"Anak ini seenaknya ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan direktur dan berkata tidak sopan kepada saya sajangnim. Dia pantas mendapatkan pelajaran" Ucap Ahra sopan pada Yoochun yang notabene merupakan wakil direktur.

"APA KAU BILANG? Hanya karena Sungmin berbicara tidak sopan lantas kau menjambaknya?"

"Ne sajangnim" Ucap Ahra yakin.

"Hiks... Yeoja ini bohong oppa. Aku hanya ingin masuk ke dalam tapi dia...Hiks.. dia marah-marah dan menjambakku..Hiks" Ucap Sungmin tersendat karena tangisnya. Yoochun miris melihat Sungmin menangis seperti itu.

"Angkat kakimu dari tempat ini Ahra-ssi. Mulai hari ini kau dipecat secara tidak hormat dan kupastikan tak akan ada perusahaan yang mau menerima karyawan gila sepertimu" Ucap Yoochun dingin sebelum membawa Sungmin memasuki ruangan direktur. Ahra hanya bisa terkejut mendengar keputusan sajangnim yang baru saja di dengarnya. Di pecat? Hanya karena seorang bocah ingusan dia harus dipecat? HELL NO.

Yoochun mendudukkan Sungmin di sofa panjang yang terdapat dalam ruangan itu. Yeoja itu terlihat biasa saja, padahal tadi diluar dia menangis hebat.

"Kau hanya pura-pura menagis?" Selidik Yoochun. Sungmin hanya menatapnya malas.

"Kau tau aku tak akan menangis hanya karena jambakan kurang ajar ahjumma dada plastik itu. Aku hanya menunjukkan kalau aku pantas dibela oleh oppaku yang paling tampan ini. Hahaha, ish rambut cantikku" Ucap Sungmin santai sambil merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dengan sisir dan cermin kecilnya.

"Kau memang ajaib Min" Gumam Yoochun.

"Oh ya oppa. Aku ingin kau memberikan surat peringatan pada resepsionis bernama Tiffani, dia sangat tidak sopan bergossip saat bekerja terlebih dia menggossipkan aku. Juga berikan surat peringatan pada semua karyawan di lantai enam ini, mereka melihat yeoja jelek itu menjambak sajangnim mereka tapi tak ada satupun yang berniat membantu" Gerutu Sungmin panjang lebar. Yoochun hanya menghela napas melihat Sungmin yang seenaknya memberi surat peringatan pada karyawan.

"Kau memang suka seenaknya sajangnim" Ucap Yoochun bergurau.

TOK TOK TOK

Seorang office boy datang membawakan minuman untuk Yoochun dan Sungmin. Tadi Yoochun sempat meminta office boy untuk membawakannya minuman.

"Bubble Tea" Seru Sungmin bersemangat mengambil bubble tea-nya lalu menyeruputnya.

"Sungguh kau sama sekali terlihat tidak pantas menjadi sajangnimku. Lihat saja sikap kekanakanmu itu nona muda" Gurau Yoochun mengundang tawa khas seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Kau memang tau aku apa adanya oppa. Tujuanku kemari ingin menyerahkan ini, surat penyerahan jabatan. Yunho oppa akan ke Amerika selama tiga bulan, jadi kau yang bertugas mengurus perusahaan sebagai direktur"

"HAH? Amerika? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" Seru Yoochun tidak terima.

"Yunho oppa ke sana untuk bekerja juga oppa, untuk apa juga dia melapor padamu. Sudahlah, mulai besok uruslah perusahaan ini. Aku akan bersekolah di sekolah berasrama, jadi tak bisa sering-sering kemari" Ucap Sungmin. Yoochun mengangguk pasrah, susah kalau harus membantah Sungmin.

"Apa Su-ie boleh jadi sekretarisku?" Tanya Yoochun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk malas.

"Terserahmu saja, asalkan kalian tidak membuat anak saat jam kerja. Sudah ya oppa, aku harus pulang. Annyeong" Ucap Sungmin yang seenak jidat Yoochun melenggang pergi begitu saja.

-/-/-/-

Sungmin tersenyum puas setelah membaca e-mail dari Seulong. Seulong mengatakan kalau pendaftarannya di SM High School diterima dan Sungmin bisa mulai bersekolah besok. Rasanya tidak sabar untuk belajar di sekolah biasa, batin Sungmin.

TOK TOK TOK

Butler Kim memasuki ruang kerja Sungmin bersama seorang pelayan nam-ani-seorang pelayan yeoja tomboy.

"Saya sudah membawa Amber nona" Ucap butler Kim sopan. Sungmin mengangguk sekilas.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua ahjussi" Perintah Sungmin yang diangguki oleh butler Kim sebelum dia undur diri. Kini hanya ada Sungmin yang duduk di sofa dan pelayan yeoja-berpakaian seperti namja di depannya.

"Ada apa nona?" Tanya Amber sopan.

"Aku ingin kau merekomendasikan beberapa baju namja yang cocok untukku" Ucap Sungmin sambil membalik-balikkan majalah fashion ditangannya.

"Ye?" Gumam Amber heran.

"Oh, dan kau pergilah belikan aku pakaian yang menurutmu cocok untukku. Kau tau kan ukuranku?" Amber hanya menangguk patuh.

"Baguslah, ini kartu kreditku dan cepatlah pergi membelinya"

"Baik nona"

"Satu lagi, jangan beritahu siapapun dan tolong panggilkan ahjussi Kim" Ucap Sungmin. Amber mengangguk patuh.

"Baik nona" Ucap Amber undur diri

Butler Kim kembali memasuki ruangan Sungmin.

"Minta BoA eonni datang kesini secepatnya" Perintah Sungmin, butler Kim mengangguk patuh.

Sesuai dengan perintah Sungmin, BoA- penata rambut terkenal di korea datang secepatnya menemui nona muda Lee itu.

"Kau ingin mengubah gaya rambut?" Tanya BoA sembari mempersiapkan alat yang dibutuhkannya.

"Ne, aku ingin potongan rambut seperti laki-laki"

"Seperti maidmu yang tomboy itu?" Tanya BoA heran.

"Ani. Aku mau yang lebih stylish dan sesuai denganku dan juga ubah warnanya"

"Baiklah, warna apa?" Walau sempat heran, namun BoA tak mau berkomentar apapun karena Sungmin pasti tak suka dibantah.

"Blonde"

-/-/-/-

**SM HIGH SCHOOL **

Sebuah mobil mewah bermerk audi memasuki kawasan SM High School yang khusus untuk namja. Setelah berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah, seorang namja-atau yeoja- keluar dari mobil itu. Namja itu memakai celana jeans hitam dengan hoodie coklat bergambar beruang madu, rambutnya blondenya tersisir rapi dengan poni yang menutupi dahi membuatnya terlihat manis, tampan dan cantik di saat yang bersamaan. Namja manis itu adalah seorang nona muda yang kita ketahui bernama Lee Sungmin. Ya, Lee Sungmin rela menjadi seorang namja demi tujuannya sekolah di SM High School.

"Di dalam map ini ada semua yang kau butuhkan tentang sekolah ini. Sekarang kau tinggal melapor pada Shin Donghee, guru yang mengurus kepindahanmu" Ucap Seulong dari dalam mobilnya. Sungmin mengangguk menerima map permberian Seulong.

"Ne"

"Ya sudah. Aku harus berangkat ke Jepang satu jam lagi. Maaf tak bisa menemanimu"

"Gwaenchana. Sebaiknya Seulong _hyung_ cepat berangkat" Ucap Sungmin.

"_Hyung_?" Tanya Seulang heran.

"Bukankah aku namja? Seharusnya memanggilmu _hyung_ kan?"

"Terserahmu saja. Aku berangkat dulu"

"Ne, hati-hati. Bye~" Seru Sungmin melambaikan tangannya saat audi mewah itu mulai menjauh. Setelah itu, namja-atau yeoja itu malangkahkan kakinya memasuki SM High School.

-/-/-/-

SM High School adalah sekolah berasrama khusus namja yang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan. Sistem pendidikan yang modern dan terkesan komunikatif membuat sekolah ini menjadi salah satu sekolah terfavorit. Belum lagi wilayah sekolah yang luasnya mencapai lima kali luas lapangan sepak bola dengan satu bangunan sekolah, tiga bangunan asrama dan satu bangunan untuk gedung olahraga. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri betapa luasnya SM High School ini. Sungmin hanya bisa melongo di depan gerbang SM High School melihat betapa besarnya bangunan sekolah di depannya.

"Ottokhe? Aku bahkan tidak tau apa-apa tentang tempat ini" Gumam Sungmin nelangsa, menyesal juga karena tidak ada sang pengacara yang menjabat menjadi babysitternya itu. Terpaksa Sungmin mengurus semuanya sendiri.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lobi sekolah yang terkesan mewah dan berkelas. Piala penghargaan berjejer rapi di sisi-sisi ruangan itu, menandakan kalau murid sekolah ini memang sering menyandang gelar juara. Sungmin berjalan di lorong sekolah yang terlihat sepi, sepertinya jam pelajaran sudah di mulai.

"Hei pirang" Sungmin terlonjak mendengar seseorang yang berseru dibelakangnya. Sungmin mengernyit melihat seorang namja tampan berambut coklat berpakaian seragam dengan senyum kekanakan di depannya.

"Kau sedang apa? Bukankah pelajaran sudah dimulai?" Tanya namja itu. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya ragu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada namja di depannya ini.

"Itu... Aku murid baru di sini. Aku mencari Shin Donghee seongsaengnim, tapi sepertinya aku tersesat" Cicit Sungmin kikuk.

"Geurae, mau ku antar? Kebetulan aku juga mau menemui Shin ssaem. Aku Lee Donghae. Namamu?" Tanya namja bernama Donghae itu.

"Lee Sungmin imnida. Salam kenal Donghae-ssi" Ucap Sungmin formal. Donghae tertawa melihat kegugupan namja blonde di depannya itu.

"Haha. Kau tak perlu se-formal itu dan jangan gugup seperti itu, aku tak akan mencekikmu Sungmin-ah"

"Ne" Gumam Sungmin.

"Haha, kajja kita cari Shim ssaem" Ajak Donghae merangkul pundak Sungmin. Mereka berjalan berdua menyusuri koridor sekolah yang seperti tak berujung-menurut Sungmin- itu. Sungmin hanya bisa melongo melihat tiap ruangan yang di lewatinya. Tempat ini memang sangat mewah dan berkelas batin Sungmin saat melihat ruangan-ruangan di sisi koridor.

"Nah, sudah sampai" Ucap Donghae senang. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di dalam ruang guru yang sepertinya sedang sepi, wajar saja karena jam mengajar sudah dimulai setengah jam lalu.

"Kau cari Shin Donghee seongsaengnim kan? Nah, itu dia, yang berbadan gempal dan sedang makan ramyeon cup itu"

"Oh, arrasseo"

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong~" Ucap Donghae berlari kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang di ujung koridor.

'Baru kali ini seseorang berbicara seperti itu padaku. Biasanya mereka pasti akan berbicara dengan sinis' Batin Sungmin.

-/-/-/-

Sungmin berada di depan ruang kelas 2-A-kelas barunya. Shindong seongsaengnim sempat mengantarnya ke kelas barunya ini yang berada di lantai tiga. Sungmin mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat yang terutup rapat di depannya itu lalu membukanya sedikit.

"Annyeong haseyo" Salam Sungmin menunduk hormat pada pengajar di depannya.

"Ne, annyeong haseyo. Ah, kau pasti murid baru itu. Masuk, perkenalkan dirimu" Ucap pengajar bernama Yang Seung Ho yang baru saja menuliskan beberapa rumus fisika di papan tulis.

"Ne seongsaengnim" Ucap Sungmin sopan. Sungmin berjalan lalu berhenti di depan kelas memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong haseyo. Lee Sungmin imnida"

"Baiklah, silahkan cari tempat yang kosong. Saya tidak mau membuang waktu"

"Ne seongsaengnim"

Sungmin melihat sekeliling mencari tempat yang masih kosong. Pandangannya terhenti pada namja yang melambaikan tangannya di belakang sana. Sungmin berjalan mendekatinya.

"Donghae-ssi? Kita sekelas?" Tanya Sungmin heran saat melihat Donghae yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Ck, sudah kubilang jangan bicara formal denganku. Iya, kebetulan sekali kita sekelas. Duduklah di sana, kosong" Ucap Donghae menunjuk kursi di sebelahnya. Sungmin mengangguk imut.

"Arrasseo. Gomawo" Ucap Sungmin lalu duduk di kursinya.

-/-/-/-

Sungmin kini berada di kantin sekolah karena sekarang adalah waktu istirahat. Sungmin hanya duduk sendiri di pojok kantin sambil menikmati sandwich-nya.

"Annyeong" Sapa seorang namja berwajah imut pada Sungmin.

"Annyeong"

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya namja itu, Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Silahkan saja"

"Kau murid baru?" Tanya Ryeowook yang duduk di depan Sungmin.

"Ne, Lee Sungmin imnida" Salam Sungmin, Ryeowook tersenyum ramah.

"Kim Ryeowook, kau di kelas apa?

"2-A" Gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali aku kelas 2-B, kelas kita bersebelahan. Kau di kamar nomor berapa?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Eum, asrama 2 kamar nomor 207. Wae?" Ucap Sungmin.

"Tidak ada, semoga saja kau betah" Gumam Ryeowook.

"Ne? Kau bilang sesuatu?" Tanya Sungmin tak terlalu mendengar perkataan Ryeowook karena terlalu asyik dengan makan siangnya.

"Aniya, tidak ada" Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kikuk. Sungmin awalnya malas menanggapi omongan namja di depannya ini, tapi sepertinya dia teringat sesuatu.

"Kau tau Choi Siwon?" Tanya Sungmin. Ryeowook mengangguk pelan.

"Choi Siwon yang artis itu? Kebetulan sekali dia teman sekelasku" Mata Sungmin berbinar senang mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Lalu dia di asrama apa?"

"Sama denganku juga denganmu, dia di asrama 2. Tapi sayangnya dia mendapat roomate yang paling dihindari se SM, hahaha" Ucap Ryeowook sambil tertawa geli.

"Memangnya roomatenya siapa?" Tanya Sungmin begitu penasaran.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tau?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Karena aku penggemarnya. Yah, palliwa.."

"Baiklah baiklah. Choi Siwon itu sekamar dengan Kim Kibum yang sangat dingin dan irit bicara. Haha, pasti Choi Siwon itu akan tersiksa karena bisa sekamar dengan orang yang lebih mirip patung"

"Begitu ya" Ryeowook mengangguk imut.

"Sudah dulu ya. Aku mau ke ruang musik dulu. Annyeong" Ucap Ryeowook riang meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

Sungmin kembali mengikuti pelajaran di kelasnya hingga bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi. Dengan semangat Sungmin menyeret kopernya menuju asrama yang berada agak jauh dari bangunan sekolah utama. Banyak murid lain yang berpapasan dengannya, terkadang menyapanya.

Kini Sungmin berdiri di depan gedung tiga lantai yang diketahuinya adalah gedung asrama dua. Sungmin segera mencari kamar nomor 207 yang merupakan kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Setelah menemukan kamarnya Sungmin langsung memasuki kamar dengan dua single bed itu, maklum saja karena kakinya terasa mau copot berjalan dari gedung sekolah hingga asrama. Sungmin segera merebahkan badannya di salah satu single bed sambil bergumam tak jelas.

Sedangkan tanpa Sungmin sadari ada seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyuhyun keluar hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit pingganya hingga menampilkan tubuh atasnya. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat seorang namja tengah berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Yak siapa kau?" Seru Kyuhyun saat melihat seseorang tiduran di kasurnya. Sungmin menoleh.

"Aku? Ini kamarku, harusnya aku yang bertanya kau itu siapa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku? Aku juga pemilik kamar ini"

"Cheongmal? Mian, aku murid baru jadi tidak tau"

"Tidak apa-apa. Namamu siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin imnida"

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ah, maaf telah lancang tidur di ranjangmu Kyuhyun-ssi" Ucap Sungmin sebelum pindah ke ranjang sebelahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum-lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat Sungmin yang terlihat gugup setelah melihat penampilannya.

"Kau murid baru? Di kelas apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke ranjangnya lalu duduk hingga berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Sungmin segera mengalihkan pandangnnya dari Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalianya dia melihat langsung namja yang 'hampir' naked.

"Aku di kelas 2-A" Gumam Sungmin gugup. Melihat tingkah lucu namja di depannya membuat Kyuhyun makin bersemangat untuk menggodanya.

"Berarti kita satu kelas juga" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, tapi tak berpindah sedikitpun.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak melihatmu tadi" Ucap Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri, membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis.

"Ya, aku memang bolos tadi"

"Kena... KYAAAAAAAAAAA" Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya Sungmin telah lebih dulu dikejutkan dengan Kyuhyun yang dengan santainya melepas handuknya di depan Sungmin.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun 'sok' cemas melihat Sungmin yang menutup wajahnya. Kyuhyun sekuat hati menahan tawanya melihat tingkah aneh namja di depannya ini.

"YAH, Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Sungmin masih menutup wajahnya.

"Aku? Hanya ingin memakai baju" Ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Yasudah, sana cepat pakai. Kenapa harus di depanku sih?" Protes Sungmin ketika menyadari Kyuhyun masih tetap di tempatnya.

"Ck, kau ini sepertinya yeoja saja" Gumam Kyuhyun segera memakai celana hitam selutut yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya.

"Memangnya kau pernah naked di depan yeoja, huh?" Kesal Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tertawa garing.

"Benar juga" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

T.B.C

Haha, maaf kalo bacaannya masih bertele-tele..

Boleh curhat dikit yah..

Sebenarnya sejak pertama kali ini ff update aku masih ragu mau nempatin ff ini di rate T atau M

Ugh, semua ide rate M ngalir gitu aja tapi waktu mau di tulis malah keringet dingin hahaha...

*maaf curhatan ga penting..

thank's to reader yang bersedia mampir buat baca ini ff..

dan maaf kalau ff nya gak sesuai harapan...

Gomawo..

Annyeong~

Mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 3

Summary: Sungmin menjadi siswa baru di SM High School, sebuah sekolah untuk namja. Kyumin/GS for Sungmin/Yaoi

Rated: M

Cast: Kyumin, other cast

Desclaimer: Their self, Their Family, SM ent.

Author : XianMin

Preview

"Kena... KYAAAAAAAAAAA" Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya Sungmin telah lebih dulu dikejutkan dengan Kyuhyun yang dengan santainya melepas handuknya di depan Sungmin.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun 'sok' cemas melihat Sungmin yang menutup wajahnya. Kyuhyun sekuat hati menahan tawanya melihat tingkah aneh namja di depannya ini.

"YAH, Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Sungmin masih menutup wajahnya.

"Aku? Hanya ingin memakai baju" Ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Yasudah, sana cepat pakai. Kenapa harus di depanku sih?" Protes Sungmin ketika menyadari Kyuhyun masih tetap di tempatnya.

"Ck, kau ini sepertinya yeoja saja" Gumam Kyuhyun segera memakai celana hitam selutut yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya.

"Memangnya kau pernah naked di depan yeoja, huh?" Kesal Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tertawa garing.

"Benar juga" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Chapter 3

Kini Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin-sudah memakai baju tentunya. Sungmin hanya menggerutu tak jelas karena terpaksa merapikan sendiri barang-barangnya, menyesal juga tak menyuruh salah satu pelayannya ikut. Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar _namja_ manis-menurutnya- yang tengah melipat baju di depannya itu. Sungmin mendengus kesal menyadari Kyuhyun yang terus menatapnya tanpa mau membantu sedikitpun.

"Sebaiknya jangan menatapku terus kalau tak ingin membantu" Ucap Sungmin datar, masih melipat baju. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu acuh sebelum mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam mengkilap dari dalam sakunya-PSP

"Aku hanya heran kenapa namja sepertimu sangat cantik atau mungkin kau seorang yeoja yang menyamar jadi namja" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan sebelum memencet tombol start PSP nya. Walaupun pelan, toh Sungmin masih dapat mendengar perkataan sempat shock sebelum akhirnya otak jeniusnya bekerja dengan cepat mencari alasan paling logis.

"Bukankah namja berwajah cantik kuatitasnya makin bertambah tiap hari? Lagipula bagaimana cara yeoja untuk bisa sekolah di tempat namja? Pikiran konyol macam apa itu?" Gumam Sungmin santai. Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar lalu bermain lagi.

"Benar juga. Tapi aku heran kenapa bentuk tubuhmu benar-benar seperti yeoja, pinggang yang ramping bahu kecil dan tak punya otot. Jika namja lain, walau cantik tapi tetap saja tubuhnya kekar dan terlihat tegap seperti namja lainnya tidak sepertimu. Yang terlihat seperti namja hanya dada saja-rata" Ucap Kyuhyun tajam membuat telinga Sungmin memanas. Sungmin melempar pakaiannya kasar lalu beranjak keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Menyingkir darimu" Ucap Sungmin ketus sebelum bunyi BLAM dari pintu yang ditutup kasar terdengar. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu roomate barunya.

"Hmm, menarik" Gumam Kyuhyun melanjutkan aktifitasnya-bermain game.

-/-/-/-

"Cho Kyuhyun babo, roomate babo. Bagaimana bisa dia ber-naked ria seperti itu? Apa dia memang suka pamer tubuh di depan namja(atau yeoja)? Jangan-jangan semua namja juga seperti dia. Oh God, sepertinya aku mulai menyesal sekolah di sini"

Sungmin menggerutu kesal sepanjang jalan koridor asrama, tak menyangka mendapat roomate mengesalkan macam Kyuhyun. Baru sepuluh menit berkenalan namja itu sudah-dengan tanpa rasa malu- naked di depannya, lalu lima menit setelahnya mengatakan kecurigaannya tentang Sungmin yang seorang namja atau malah yeoja dan setelah itu mengatakan dadanya rata.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi? Jelas-jelas dadaku sangat indah dan berisi, maklum saja terlihat rata karena diikat kain. Ish, tapi tak perlu juga dia mengatakan hal bodoh macam itu kan" Gerutu Sungmin entah pada siapa, hingga tanpa sadar kini dia sudah berada di kantin asrama. Sepi, begitulah yang pertama kali muncul di otak jenius Sungmin padahal ini sudah waktunya jam makan malam.

"Ck, aku lupa" Gumam Sungmin saat mengingat kalau tadi siang-sebelum pulang sekolah- Donghae bercerita kalau dia selalu melewati makan malam karena tak ada yang mau repot-repot memasak. Sungmin menggeleng prihatin.

"Pantas saja badan mereka kurus-kurus begitu" Gumam Sungmin mengingat tubuh kurus-ehemsexyehem-Ryeowook dan beberapa teman asramanya yang lain. Sungmin melangkah menuju dapur di ujung ruangan. Melihat kondisi dapur yang terlihat rapi dan bersih kemudian membuka kulkas dua pintu dan well semua yang Sungmin butuhkan sudah ada sekarang. Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan satu persatu bahan yang akan dimasaknya, mulai dari satu kantung beras, daging, sayuran, kimchi, telur, tofu, ikan dan bumbu dapur lainnya. Sungmin mulai mengiris bawang dengan cekatan dan memotong sayuran. Asal tau saja walaupun di kelilingi puluhan pelayan yang selalu menyiapkannya makan, Sungmin sangat pandai memasak. Bagaimana tidak pintar memasak kalau setiap hari Jaejoong-kakak iparnya- menyuruhnya belajar memasak. Masak iya Sungmin kalah dengan Jaejoong yang pandai memasak padahal Jaejoong seorang namja.

Setengah jam sudah Sungmin berkutat dengan masakan yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit karena sempat memikirkan untuk membuatkan Kyuhyun juga.

"Wah makanan" Ucap seorang namja yang membuat Sungmin terkejut. Sungmin memeperhatikan namja jangkung-lebih tepatnya setinggi tiang listrik- di depannya. Mata namja itu berbinar bahagia melihat masakan Sungmin.

"Eum, nugu?" Tanya Sungmin saat namja itu tak juga angkat bicara. Merasa di ajak bicara namja itu langsung menatap ke arah Sungmin.

"Kau yang memasak ini semua?" Tanya namja itu, Sungmin mengangguk kecil.

"Woah... Daebak" Gumam namja itu. Merasa pertanyaannya tak digubris Sungmin bertanya kembali.

"Nuguseyo?"

"AH, aku lupa. Shim Changmin imnida. Ketua OSIS sekaligus kepala asrama di sini. Kau pasti murid baru kan? Lee Sungmin?" Cerocos Changmin, Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sup tofu yang sangat menggodanya.

"Tentu saja memasak, inikan sudah jam makan malam"

"Ah, benar juga"

"Kau mau?Kebetulan aku memasak cukup banyak" Ucap Sungmin. Changmin mengangguk senang.

"Tapi, bisakah kau memanggilkan Cho Kyuhyun? Aku memasak untuknya juga" Tanya Sungmin. Changmin lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Asalkan aku dapat makan. Aku panggil Kyuhyun dulu" Ucap Changmin sebelum melesat secepat hembusan angin. Sungmin hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh dan kembali mengaduk sup tofu yang tadi sempat dia lupakan.

Other Side

Changmin dengan tak sabaran membuka paksa pintu kamar asrama di depannya, membuat pemilik kamar terkejut.

"Wae Changmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun malas sambil tetap fokus pada PSP nya. Changmin segera berjalan menuju Kyuhyun yang sedang tiduran di ranjang dan menariknya paksa.

"Yak yak, apa-apaan kau" Protes Kyuhyun tak terima karena Changmin seenaknya saja menyeret tubuhnya.

"Cepat Kyu, aku sudah sangat lapar" Seru Changmin makin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hhh, kalau mau makan pergi saja sendiri. Aku malas ke cafe sekolah" Ucap Kyuhyun hendak kembali ke kamarnya tapi keburu di seret Changmin.

"Siapa bilang kita akan ke cafe, kali ini ada yang memasak untuk kita. Ppalli... Kalau aku tak membawamu nanti aku tak diberi makan" Rengek Cangmin, membuat Kyuhyun memasang tampang ilfeelnya.

"Arasseo, tapi jangan tarik-tarik aku" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendahului Changmin.

"Yakk, tunggu aku Kyu"

Lima menit menyusuri koridor akhirnya ChangKyu sampai di dapur sekaligus kantin asrama.

"Hai, ini aku sudah membawa Kyuhyun sesuai pesanan" Ucap Changmin semangat, membuat Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"Kalian duduklah, aku mau menyelesaikan bulgoginya dulu" Ucap Sungmin. Changmin mengangguk antusias sambil menyeret salah satu kursi ke depan counter dapur. Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat Sungmin yang sedang mengaduk bulgogi.

"Kau tak keberatan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak" Gumam Sungmin.

Setelah menata makanan di meja terdekat, mereka mulai makan dalam diam.

"Cobalah salad sayur buatanku" Ucap Sungmin menyodorkan salad sayur pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Changmin menerimanya dengan senang hati, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang memang pada dasarnya membenci makanan berwarna hijau itu.

"Aku tak suka sayur" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menyuapkan daging ke mulutnya. Sungmin merengut kesal karena masakannya ditolak.

"Mian, Sungmin. Tapi aku benar-benar tak suka" Ucap Kyuhyun merasa tak enak pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk acuh.

"Gwaenchana" Ucap Sungmin malas.

"Hoahah Hyu, ihi enhak thekahi..(Cobalah Kyu, ini enak sekali)" Ucap Changmin dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Cheongmal? Kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak Changmin-ssi" Ucap Sungmin ceria mendengar pujian Changmin terhadap masakannya. Changmin yang seorang food lover pun dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Aye sir" Ucap Changmin semangat. Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat cara makan Changmin yang lebih mirip orang yang tak pernah makan satu minggu saja.

DEG

Kyuhyun terpaku menatap namja manis yang kini tertawa di depannya. Mata hitam kelam milik Sungmin yang menyipit dan bibir shape M yang terbuka karena tertawa membuat Kyuhyun terhanyut dan tak ingin melepasnya dari pandangannya. Sungmin masih terus terkekeh kecil hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun buka suara.

"Lee Sungmin, benarkah kau seorang namja?" Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar membuat Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya.

DEG

Ucapan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat tenggorokan Sungmin terasa kering. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menanyakan hal yang sangat tepat seperti ini? Bahkan sudah dua kali dia mengatakan Sungmin bukan namja. Apa penyamarannya memang sangat kentara? Menurut Sungmin tidak, bahkan tak ada yang curiga dengannya kecuali satu namja di depannya ini.

"Neo micheosseo? Kau meragukan genderku? Huh?" ucap Sungmin kesal. Untunglah Sungmin memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata dan pintar ber-_acting _hingga ia cepat menanggapi Kyuhyun. Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah menekuk sebal lalu pergi meninggalkan dua namja tinggi yang menganga layaknya orang bodoh.

"Kau apa-apaan Kyu? Sudah jelas Sungmin ini namja. Yah, walau dia cantik dan pintar memasak" Ucap Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku juga tau itu" Gumam Kyuhyun malas karena tadi dia hanya bercanda tetapi ditanggapi serius oleh Sungmin dan Changmin.

-/-/-/-

Setelah menikmati makan malam mereka, kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan beriringan menuju kamar mereka. Changmin? Dia sudah lebih dulu sampai di kamarnya karena dekat dengan kantin asrama.

"Hei, kau tak mau bicara?" Gumam Kyuhyun karena sedari tadi mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam(?) Sungmin mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Bicara apa? Kita bahkan tak saling kenal" Ucap Sungmin malas. Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Sungguh baru kali ini dia bertemu namja seperti Sungmin.

"Entahlah, kenapa kau pindah ke sini?"

"Haruskah aku jawab?" Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin.

"Aku pindah karena bosan homeschooling" Jawab Sungmin jujur.

"Kau terlalu aneh, kurasa"

"Kau lebih aneh Kyuhyun-ssi" Ucap Sungmin malas.

"Kau tak menanyakan sesuatu?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menganggapku yeoja?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran. Well, sebenarnya Sungmin sangat takut kalau penyamarannya diketahui.

"Molla, kau memang seperti yeoja" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku cantik?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran. Bagaimanapun juga Sungmin tetaplah yeoja, wajar kalau dia suka dibilang cantik, ckck.

"Ck, molla" Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum mempercepat jalannya meninggalkan Sungmin yang memang berjalan bak kura-kura. Sungmin segera mengambil ancang-ancang mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Mmmhhh...Enghhh" Tubuh Sungmin membeku mendengar suara-suara aneh yang keluar dari kamar asrama di sebelah kirinya. Sungmin yang penasaran dengan suara aneh yang didengarnya perlahan mendekati pintu di sebelah kirinya, menempelkan telinganya di pintu itu untuk sekedar memastikan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"AH" Sungmin hampir berteriak saat sebuah suara menganggu pendengarannya dan hampir saja membuat jantungnya jatuh ke usus.

"Yack, kau mengagetkanku" Ucap Sungmin setengah berbisik. Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut heran.

"MWO? Aku hanymmmpphh" Sungmin sudah terlebih dulu membekap(?) mulut Kyuhyun sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sungmin memberikan meletakkan jari telunjuk didepan bibir, mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk diam.

"Ahh...Ehhmmm..." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membulatkan matanya mendengar suara-yang mereka yakini desahan-keluar dari pintu di depan mereka.

"Ehem, sepertinya kita harus pergi" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan hendak menarik Sungmin menjauh, namun Sungmin malah menahannya.

"Chankanman" Ucap Sungmin. Perlahan tapi pasti Sungmin meraih gagang pintu di depannya dan memutarnya perlahan agar tak di dengar.

CKLEK..

Voila! Pintunya tak terkunci membuat Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti.

"Yah, neo micheosseo?" Kyuhyun yang mengerti gelagat Sungmin yang mungkin-pasti-mengintip segera menahan tangan namja manis itu.

"Ssstt, diam saja dan nikmati saja Kyuhyun-ssi" Ucap Sungmin santai sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

-/-/-/-

(**WARNING! NC SCENE!** Bentar Author tarik napas dulu,, huft...)

"Mmmhhh...Enghhh" Seorang namja manis dengan rahang tegas tengah mendesah tertahan karena ulah roomate sekaligus kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang lehernya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengutuki Donghae-kekasihnya yang sangat bersemangat mengerjai tubuhnya. Donghae menghisap-menggigit-menjilat perpotongan antar leher dan bahu Eunhyuk, membuat namja itu mendesah keras.

"Pelankan suaramu chagi~" Ucap Donghae disela-sela kegiatannya membuat karya seni-_hickeys-_di tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Lakukan saja Hae~" Ucap Eunhyuk manja dan mampu membuat Donghae menyeringai setan.

"Kau seperti seorang sl*t yang mengobral tubuhnya pada seorang tuan muda Lee, chagiya~" Donghae mulai mengeluarkan _dirty talk_ nya. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Eunhyuk untuk sekedar mengecup bibir semerah cherry itu.

"Kalau begitu terimalah aku sebagai sl*t mu tuan muda Lee" Balas Eunhyuk. Jari-jarinya membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Donghae dengan gerakan seduktif.

"Dengan senang hati baby" Donghae yang menerima lampu hijau dari kekasihnya langsung menyerang ganas bibir kissable itu. Dua sejoli itu saling melumat satu sama lain, menyelipkan lidah dan mulai bertarung lidah. Tak ada yang mau kalah, masing-masing ingin mendominasi permainan namun Donghae keluar sebagai pemenang dan mengksplorasi bibir Eunghyuk sepuasnya.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Eunhyuk meraup udara sebanya mungkin ketika Donghae melepas ciumannya. Sedangkan Donghae mulai mengecupi wajah Eunhyuk mulai dari kening, mata, hidung, pipi dan dagu. Menjilat rahang bawah Eunhyuk yang terlihat tegas dan membuatnya terlihat makin sexy.

"Ahh...Ehhhmmm" Eunhyuk mendesah keras ketika Donghae mulai memperluas daerah jajahannya ke bagian leher. Donghae menghisap keras permukaan leher Eunhyuk lalu mengigit kecil dan menjilatnya hingga menimbulkan bekas merah di sana. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dengan perbuatan kekasihnya.

"Haehhh... Ahhh... Heahhhh..."

"Pelankan suaramu chagi, kau mau satu asrama mendengar desahan sexy mu hmmm?" Gumam Donghae yang kini berusaha membuka T-shirt longgar Eunhyuk.

"Bukan urusanku. AKHH, jangan digigit bodoh" Teriak Eunhyuk saat Donghae menggigit nipplenya dengan keras. Donghae tak memedulikan protes dari namjachingunya itu, dia terus sibuk dengan kegiatannya sekarang-menggerayangi tubuh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat lidah nakal Donghae _menyusu_ dengan rakus padanya, belum lagi tangan-tangan nakal yang meremas pantat sexy nya.

"Ahh...Enghhh... " Mendengar desahan merdu Eunhyuk membuat Donghae makin bernafsu, tangannya segera menarik celana kain serta celana dalam Eunhyuk hingga kini tubuh polos itu terpampang indah di depan wajahnya.

"Kau memang selalu menggiurkan baby" Uca Donghae sambil menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

"Hae, jangan curang" Ucap Eunhyuk kesal melihat Donghae berpakaian lengkap sedangkan dia sudah naked total. Donghae menyeringai seram mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Kalau begitu bukalah Hyukie, aku milikmu. Hufff..." Donghae berbisik pelan ditelinga Eunyuk dan meniupnya, membuat Eunhyuk kegelian. Eunhyuk segera meraih ujung T-shirt Donghae dan menariknya ke atas dengan tergesa, lalu memelorotkan celana serta celana dalam Donghae.

"Santai saja chagiya~" Kekeh Donghae.

"Boleh Hyukie mencobanya Hae?" Ucap Eunhyuk manja dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari junior setengah tegang berukuran _big _milik kekasihnya itu. Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Silahkan" Eunhyuk melahap junior Donghae namun tak sampai setengahnya karena ukurannya yang benar-benar besar. Eunhyuk mengemut milik Donghae dengan lahap bagai mengemut permen loli. Lidahnya menyusuri seluruh permukaan junior Donghae lalu memutar-mutarnya di bagian pangkal. Donghae menggeram menahan nikmat saat Eunhyuk mulai menaik-turunkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang tak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Errgghh...Hyukiehh" Eunhyuk makin bersemangat meng-oral milik Donghae begitu merasakan benda itu makin mengeras saja.

"S-stop it chagihh" Ucap Donghae membuat Eunhyuk mendesak kecewa kehilangan mainan barunya.

"Kita mulai ke inti" Bisik Donghae mesra, Eunhyuk mengangguk malu. Donghae sudah akan menindih Eunhyuk saat tangan kekasihnya itu menahannya.

"Biar Hyukie saja tuan~"

"Uke on top? Naughty Hyukie eh? Biar ku longgarkan dulu lubangmu baby" Ucap Donghae terkekeh. Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat.

"Diam saja tuan, biar aku yang bekerja" Eunhyuk memosisikan dirinya di atas Donghae dan mulai memasukkan junior Donghae ke lubangnya dengan perlahan.

"AKHH..." Eunhyuk menjerit sakit saat junior besar itu merangsek masuk ke dalamnya. Donghae menatap cemas kekasihnya itu, diraihnya junior Eunhyuk yang lebih kecil dari miliknya dan mengocoknya cepat-setidaknya itu mengurangi rasa sakit Eunhyuk. Setelah santai kembali, Eunhyuk kembali mendorong junior Donghae ke dalamnya.

"AKHH..." Eunhyuk menjerit antara sakit dan nikmat karena memasukkan junior Donghae dalam sekali hentak dan langung menumbuk titik nikmatnya. Donghae menggeram menahan sakit di juniornya karena jepitan lubang ketat milik Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mulai menggerakkan badannya naik-turun dengan perlahan. Sesekali namja manis itu meringis sakit dan berhenti sebentar. Lama kelamaan permainan mereka makin panas, tak terdengar lagi rintihan sakit Eunhyuk namun hanya ada desahan nikmat kedua insan itu.

"Ahhh...ahhhh " Desah keduanya. Eunhyuk menggerakkan tubuhnya naik-turun dengan brutal seolah tak ada lagi hari esok, Donghae ikut membantu dengan menaik-turunkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah.

"Ahhh... Ohhh...Haehhh...Ahhh"

"So tight...errgghhhh"

"Haehhhh... keluarhhh...ahhhh..."

"Bersama babyehhhh"

"ahh..ahh... HAEEE..."

"ERGGHH.." Desah keduanya saat mencapai klimaks yang hampir bersamaan. Eunhyuk langsung terjatuh di atas dada bidang Donghae karena kelelahan.

"Jangan tidur dulu baby, kita belum mencoba kamar mandi" Bisik Donghae mesum yang membuat pipi Eunhyuk merona.

"Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar Hae" Gumam Eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Donghae.

"Arrasseo"

"Hae.."

"Hmm?"

"Pintunya tidak lupa kau kunci kan?"

-/-/-/-

"Hae.."

"Hmm?"

"Pintunya tidak lupa kau kunci kan?" Tubuh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menegang mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Buru-buru mereka menutup pintu kamar asrama yang sedikit terbuka-karena mereka mengintip-itu dengan pelan sebelum sepasang kekasih itu memergoki mereka. Mereka segera menjauh dari tempat kejadian(?) sebelum di bantai oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"YAH, neo micheosseo?" Seru Kyuhyun kesal karena Sungmin yang dengan santainya merekan semua aksi bejat HaeHyuk.

"Wae?"

"Kau kenapa merekam mereka huh?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu kesempatan bagus? Ah, sayang sekali aku tak bisa merekam yang di kamar mandi. Pasti lebih hot di sana" Ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun memandangnya heran.

"Kau seorang fudan? Fujodanshi?" Sungmin mengangguk imut menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Haish, lihat ini. Gara-gara kau aku jadi tegang, tanggung jawab. Tenangkan dia" Ucapan Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah selangkangannya. Sungmin bergidik ngeri melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam. 'Ottokhe?' Batin Sungmin.

"Ta-tapi aku normal Kyu" Ucap Sungmin mencoba untuk tenang.

"Haisshh... Sudahlah, lebih aku main solo saja" Ucap Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun kemudian berhenti dan menoleh pada Sungmin.

"Tapi ku akui kau hebat karena bisa tidak tegang sama sekali" Ucap Kyuhyun memerhatikan Sungmin yang biasa-biasa saja, padahal tadi mereka mendapat tontonan yang HOT. Kyuhyun kembali bergegas menuju kamarnya, Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun tadi.

'Aku basah bodoh' Batin Sungmin.

-/-/-/-

"Aku tak tau ternyata ada pasangan sesama namja di sekolah ini" Ucap Sungmin sambil memainkan laptopnya. Kyuhyun duduk sambil bermain PSP di ranjangnya yang bersebrangan dengan ranjang Sungmin.

"Hampir seluruhnya seperti itu, jadi jangan kaget" Ucap Kyuhyun malas.

"Cheongmal?" Tanya Sungmin, kini ia mentatap Kyuhyun penuh minta. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk malas. 'Ternyata ada gunanya juga sekolah di sini. Hihihi, pasti koleksi videoku akan semakin bertambah' Batin Sungmin nista.

"Lalu kau? Apa kau..." Sungmin belum menyelesaikan perkatannya tapi sudah lebih dulu dipotong oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku seorang biseks. Wae?"

"Ani, tidak ada. Hanya ingin bertanya" Ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyeringai setan.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukaiku"

"Neo micheosseo? Bukankah sudah kubilang kau normal?" Ucap Sungmin. Segera Sungmin menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuh dan mulai pergi ke alam mimpi. Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu tanda tak peduli lalu kembali memainkan game di PSP tercintanya.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau tidak normal" Gumam Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

T.B.C

AKKKKK... NC GAGAL .

Mian ga ada hot-hot nya... Ternyata bikin ff yg rated-nya gini berat banget yah... penuh perjuangan... dan ini juga lumayan pendek... mian...

Maaf kalo reader-deul kecewa,, ini diluar kehendak saya...

Padahal kalo ngebaca ff yg begitu gampang banget, tapi waktu ditulis susahnya naik 1000X *oke lebay...

Oh ya, makasi buat Reader-deul yang sempat2 nya baca nih ff abal...

Gomawo,,

Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 4

Summary: Sungmin menjadi siswa baru di SM High School, sebuah sekolah untuk namja. Kyumin/GS for Sungmin/Yaoi

Rated: T

Cast: Kyumin, other cast

Desclaimer: Their self, Their Family, SM ent.

Author : XianMin

Preview

"Neo micheosseo? Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku normal?" Ucap Sungmin. Segera Sungmin menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuh dan mulai pergi ke alam mimpi. Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu tanda tak peduli lalu kembali memainkan game di PSP tercintanya.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau tidak normal" Gumam Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

Chapter 4

Pagi yang cerah di asrama khusus siswa di SM High School. Semua siswa sudah terlihat berangkat menuju gedung sekolah karena dua puluh menit lagi bel sekolah akan berdering. Tapi hal demikian tidak terjadi di asrama dua kamar nomor 207 yang kita ketahui dihuni oleh Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Pasalnya saat ini Kyuhyun tengah kesal setengah mati dengan roomate barunya itu. Bayangkan saja, sudah hampir satu jam Sungmin berada di dalam kamar mandi dan tak menuunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera keluar.

"Yah, Lee Sungmin. Cepatlah, kau mandi atau tidur eoh?" Teriak Kyuhyun dari luar.

"Sepuluh menit lagi" Balas Sungmin dari dalam yang mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun mendelik marah.

"YAH, NEO MICHEOSEO? Cepat keluar sekarang atau pintunya kudobrak. Yah Lee Sungmin. Aishh"

BRAKK

"Ne ne ne, aku sudah selesai" Sungmin segera keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian seragam yang sudah lengkap. Kyuhyun memasuki kamar mandi segera dengan hati yang kesal tentunya.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di dalam sini? Apa dia bertelur?" Gerutu Kyuhyun saat sudah di dalam kamar mandi. Tak mau membuang waktu, Kyuhyun segera mandi dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

"Aku berangkat duluan Kyuhyun-ssi. Annyeong~" Teriak Sungmin dari lua. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeram kesal ditengah acara mandi bebeknya.

"Aih, micheo. Namja macam apa dia itu? Kesal karena di katai seperti yeoja, mengajak orang nonton this and that Eunhae live lalu membuat videonya, dan sekarang seenaknya memakai kamar mandiku berjam-jam. Apa itu yang namanya normal? Aish.. dan sekarang aku benar-benar sudah gila berbicara pada cermin" Gerutu Kyuhyun pada bayangan dirinya dalam cermin di depannya. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun segera melesat menuju gedung sekolah karena bel sekolah lima menit lagi akan dibunyikan.

Kyuhyun berhasil masuk ke dalam kelas satu menit sebelum guru bahasa Mandarin sekaligus walikelasnya yang bernama Tan Hangeng atau Hankyung seonsaengnim datang. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal saat tau ternyata Sungmin duduk tepat di depannya. Sebenarnya sih biasa saja, kalau saja Lee Sungmin tidak membuat Kyuhyun hampir kebakaran jenggot seperti tadi pagi.

"Selamat pagi semuanya" Ucap Hankyung seonsaengnim ramah.

"Selamat pagi seonsaengnim" Salam semua murid.

"Baiklah, segera kumpulkan tugas kalian" Ucap Hankyung.

"NE" Seru semua murid beranjak mengumpulkan tugas yang diberikan Hankyung seonsaengnim minggu lalu. Pelajaran berlangsung lancar seperti biasa.

SKIP TIME

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, namun Sungmin enggan beranjak dari duduknya hanya untuk sekedar mengisi perut seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Di dalam kelas kini hanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sepertinya Kyuhyun juga sedang tak berniat ke kantin. Entah karena apa tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sangat melilit hingga ia tak sanggup untuk berdiri sekalipun. Kyuhyun yang juga tak keluar kelas menangkap gerak gerik yang aneh dari _namja_ di depannya. Sungmin meremas keras perutnya yang terasa sangat melilit, kepalanya terkulai lemah di atas mejanya membuat Kyuhyun khawatir. Takut terjadi sesuatu, Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat sudah di meja Sungmin. _Namja_ manis di depannya itu tak merespon. Sungmin hanya meringir sakit sambil meremas perutnya kencang.

"Ugh... Appo..." Gumam Sungmin lemah. Sungmin terlihat sangat kesakitan membuat Kyuhyun panik bukan main. Segera diguncangnya bahu lemah Sungmin untuk memastikan keadaan _namja_ manis itu.

"Yah, gwaenchana? Lee Sungmin gwaenchanayo?"

"Appo... Agh..." Kepanikan kembali melanda Kyuhyun.

"Naiklah. Kita ke ruang kesehatan sekarang" Segera Kyuhyun meletakkan tubuh lemah Sungmin dibelakang punggungnya dan menggendongnya ke ruang kesehatan. Sungmin hanya menurut, sakit diperutnya semakin menjadi-jadi sekarang. Kyuhyun berjalan cepat-agak berlari menuju ruang kesehatan di lantai satu, tidak susah menggendong Sungmin yang ternyata sangat ringan-menurutnya. Segera Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menuju salah satu ranjang besi di ruangan itu. Sungmin terlihat menurut saja, tangannya masih meremas perutnya kencang.

"Neomu appo?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak menjawab, sepertinya sedang tak fokus mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Mendapati kalau guru kesehatan sedang tak berada di tempat membuat Kyuhyun segera mengambil tindakan pertama mengingat dia adalah salah satu anggota PMR. Kyuhyun meraih ujung baju sekolah Sungmin, berniat untuk membukanya dan memeriksa keadaan _namja _itu. Sungmin yang menyadari tindakan Kyuhyun segera menahannya, tak membiarkan Kyuhyun menyingkap baju seragamnya.

"Biarkan aku memeriksamu Lee Sungmin. Tenang saja, aku ini anggota PMR" Ucap Kyuhyun berusaha membujuk Sungmin, namun Sungmin tetap bersikeras menahan Kyuhyun. Hell, bisa-bisa Sungmin langsung ketahuan kalau dia adalah seorang yeoja.

"Ani. Nan gwaenchana. Aku hanya sakit perut sedikit"

"Jangan keras kepala Lee Sungmin, aku tau kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja" Namun Sungmin tak menggubris Kyuhyun. Tangannya makin mencengkram unjung bajunya yang berusaha di angkat oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin berusaha bangun, berniat keluar dari ruangan kesehatan. Kyuhyun menggeram kesal melihat sikap keras kepala Sungmin.

"Akh..." Sungmin meringis kecil saat Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar mendorong tubuhnya berbaring lagi di ranjang. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun segera meraih ujung baju Sungmin dan menyingkapnya. Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat saat menyadari Kyuhyun sudah menyingkap baju seragamnya sebatas dada. Takut, hanya itu yang dirasakan Sungmin saat ini.

Hening...

Sungmin membuka matanya pelan, wajahnya seketika berubah pias melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam saat ini. Sungmin segera memperbaiki keadaan bajunya agar tubuhnya yang terlilit kain tak terekspos lagi. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat marah, bahkan ia menggeram tertahan membuat Sungmin makin takut.

"Lee Sungmin. NEO! YEOJA?"

"K..Kyuhyun-ssi" Gumam Sungmin, entahlah saat ini rasanya ia sudah kehilangan akal.

"Hell, bagaimana bisa seorang yeoja menjadi murid di sini. Lee Sungmin kau harus di depak dari sini. Aku akan melaporkanmu" Ucap Kyuhyun marah. Kyuhyun segera beranjak namun Sungmin segera menahan lengannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi jebal jangan laporkan aku. Jebal" Ucap Sungmin lemah. Kyuhyun melepas genggaman Sungmin dari lengannya dengan kasar.

"Tidak akan Lee Sungmin. Ternyata benar dugaanku semalam. Kau memang seorang yeoja. Kau tidak bisa dibiarkan seenaknya. Kau memang harus langsung di tendang dari tempat ini" Ucap Kyuhyun yang amarahnya sudah di ubun-ubun. Bayangkan saja bagaimana yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin itu bisa masuk ke sekolah ini, menyamar menjadi seorang namja dan bodohnya lagi semua orang tak ada yang merasa curiga. Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat marah mengingat hal itu, terlebih Sungmin menjadi roomatenya. Mereka pernah bersama dalam satu kamar tadi malam dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Oh betapa pintarnya Lee Sungmin menipu semua orang.

"Jebal.. Jangan laporkan aku Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku tak bisa keluar dari sekolah ini begitu saja. Jebal. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan asalkan jangan laporkan aku"

"Aku tak terpengaruh Lee Sungmin. Kau tak boleh berlama-lama di tempat ini. Orang macam kau harus segera di depak dari sini" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal seraya menuju pintu.

"Jebal, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku tak bisa AGH... ugh...appo" Kata-kata Sungmin terputus kala rasa sakit di perutnya kembali menyerang. Kyuhyun yang awalnya berencana pergi dari ruang kesehatan segera menghampiri Sungmin ketika mendengar yeoja itu mengerang kesakitan. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun segera meraihujung baju Sungmin dan berniat membukanya, namun Sungmin nampak menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan memeriksamu jadi jangan keras kepala" Ucap Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Sungmin menurut pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal melihat kain yang melilit tubuh Sungmin mulai dari daerah dada hingga perutnya. Kyuhyun meraih kain yang melilit erat itu, mencoba membukanya. Sungmin menjadi sangat panik menyadari Kyuhyun hendak membuka kain di tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin panik.

"Hanya ingin melepas benda bodoh ini. Perutmu sepertinya sakit karena benda bodoh ini melilitnya terlalu kencang" Ucap Kyuhyun berusaha membuka kain itu namun Sungmin menahannya.

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Kain ini sama sekali bukan masalahnya. Aku... Aku hanya sedang datang bulan" Ucap Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Datang bulan? Maksudmu menstruasi?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah memerah malu karena kata-kata Kyuhyun yang terlalu frontal. Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun segera beranjak menuju rak obat-obatan di sudut ruangan sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam sajatak tau harus bagaimana lagi saat ini.

"Ini obat pereda nyeri, minumlah. Aku akan memintakan surat izin, kau bisa kembali ke asrama untuk istirahat"

"Lalu kau akan melaporkanku?" Tanya Sungmin cemas. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Itu sudah pasti" Ucap Kyuhyun datar membuat harapan Sungmin untuk mendapat belas kasihan dari Kyuhyun lenyap tak berbekas.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Lee Sungmin. Ayo kuantar kau ke asrama, aku tak mau mengambil resiko kau pingsan di tengah jalan. Setelah ini baru aku menghadap kepala sekolah" Ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Tak bisakah kau membantuku sekali saja? Jebal, jangan laporkan aku. Aku janji akan keluar dari sekolah ini bahkan tanpa kau minta, tapi aku harus tetap sekolah di sini. Aku tak bisa pergi begitu saja, jebal"

"Aku tetap tak bisa Lee Sungmin, kau seorang yeoja dan itulah kenyataannya"

"Jebal. Aku akan keluar dari sekolah ini, tapi beri aku waktu. Aku janji akan keluar setidaknya bulan depan. Hanya satu bulan Kyuhyun-ssi jebal" Ucap Sungmin memohon.

"Baiklah, asal katakan padaku alasan yang paling logis hingga kau bisa berada di sini"

"Se..sebenarnya aku masuk ke sekolah ini karena... karena aku... Haruskah aku mengatakannya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk datar.

"Tapi ini..."

"Yasudah, kau bisa berkemas-kemas sekarang"

"Baiklah-baiklah, sebenarnya aku sekolah di sini karena Choi Siwon sekolah di tempat ini juga"

"MWO? Alasan konyol macam apa itu Lee Sungmin? Alasanmu ditolak, aku akan tetap melaporkanmu"

"Jangan Kyuhyun-ssi, jebal. Sebenarnya itu hanya salah satu dari banyak alasan. Aku...aku tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Katakan atau pergi dari sini"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Katakanlah dengan benar"

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini hanya ingin menemui Choi Siwon. Yeah awalnya hanya itu saja, tapi kejadian tadi malam membuatku ingin memastikan apakah Choi Siwon juga seorang normal atau malah seperti Lee Donghae. Lagipula aku juga datang ke sini karena tak ada yang menemaniku di rumah, Yunho oppa dan Jaejoong oppa pergi honeymoon ke Amerika. Mereka meninggalkan aku sebatang kara di Seoul, jadi aku memiliki ide gila untuk sekolah di sini"

"Benarkah?"

"Sumpah Kyuhyun-ssi, kalau kau memintaku untuk menjawab alasannya lagi aku tak akan bisa menjawab karena itu adalah alasan yang paling benar. Aku sudah kehilangan stok alasan untuk diberikan padamu" Ucap Sungmin jadi kesal sendiri dengan kecurigaan Kyuhyun pada dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Tapi alasanmu sangat tidak berbobot. Selain seorang yang aneh ternyata kau juga seorang stalker dari Choi Siwon. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja"

"Jebal Kyuhyun-ssi. Setidaknya biarkan aku sekolah di sini satu bulan saja. Kalau aku dikeluarkan sekarang aku akan hidup sebatang kara"

"Baiklah, tapi aku memiliki banyak syarat kalau kau benar-benar ingin berada di sini" Ucap Kyuhyun licik. Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Baiklah, apapun itu akan kulakukan. Gomawo Kyuhyun-ssi" Ucap Sungmin, sedikit meringis karena sakit di perutnya belum juga mereda walau sudah meminum obat.

"Sebaiknya ku antar kau ke asrama. Kalau dokter Kim menemukanmu kesakitan di sini dan memeriksamu ,bisa-bisa kau akan berakhir di luar gerbang. Ayo!" Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh. Sungmin kembali digendong dipunggung kokoh Kyuhyun, tak sanggup rasanya kalau harus berjalan apalagi menuju asrama yang cukup jauh.

-/-/-/-

Sudah satu jam Sungmin berada sendiri di dalam kamarnya, tadi Kyuhyun langsung pergi setelah mengantar Sungmin. Yeoja itu hanya berbaring lemah di ranjang, sepertinya sakit perutnya belum hilang walau sudah jauh membaik. Sungmin merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya, ditekannya layar ponsel itu sejenak sebelum menelpelnya ditelinga.

_"Yeoboseyo. Ada apa nona muda?"_ Suara berat milik Seulong menhampiri telinga Sungmin.

_"Oppa~"_

_"Wae? Apa ada masalah?"_ Terdengar nada khawatir disebrang sana saat Sungmin memanggilnya dengan suara merajuknya. Seulong berpikir ada yang tidak beres dengan Sungmin saat ini.

_"Aku sudah ketahuan oppa. Roomateku tau aku seorang yeoja" _BINGO! Seulong mendesah pelan. Nona mudanya memang sangat ajaib saat ingin sekolah di tempat namja dan sekarang ketahuan, tidak aneh menurut Seulong.

_"Benarkah? Lalu apa reaksinya? Kau dilaporkan ke sekolah? Apa saya harus turun tangan?"_

_"Tidak usah, aku sudah mengatasinya dengan syarat tentunya. Tapi aku belum tau apa yang dimintanya, oppa bersiap-siap saja menerima telpon kapan saja dariku"_

_"Ne, saya mengerti. Nona saya ada kesibukan. Saya matikan telponnya"_

_"Eumm.."_

Sungmin meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas. Sungmin mencoba kembali tidur namun suara gebrakan pintu mengagetkannya. Sungmin sangat terkejut melihat seorang namja yang tak dikenalnya masuk begitu saja. Namja itu melenggang menuju ranjang Kyuhyun dan merebahkan dirinya di sana, entah namja itu menyadari atau tidak keberadaan Sungmin. Sungmin merasa risih dan terganggu dengan namja aneh di sebrang ranjangnya itu.

"Hei, neo nuguya?" Ucap Sungmin akhirnya. Sedikit penasaran dan risih dengan namja itu. Namja tampan(cantik) beramput hitam legam itu menoleh sebentar ke arah Sungmin. Matanya menatap intens sosok di depannya, lalu kembali ke posisinya semula-tidur.

"Yah, kau bisu? Kenapa berada di sini? Ini kamarku"

KRIK KRIK KRIK

"Shit" Gumam Sungmin kesal karena terus diabaikan. Sungmin memilih membalikkan badannya menghadap dinding berusaha untuk tidur. Malas juga menghadapi namja seperti batu di sebrang sana.

Empat jam berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Sungmin yang keadaannya kurang sehat terus terlelap hingga jam pulang sekolah. Sedangak namja di sebrang sana sama saja, daritadi namja itu terus memejamkan matanya pertanda ia tertidur dengan sangat lelap.

Krieet...

Pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka pelan menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang nampaknya baru pulang sekolah. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tertidur menyamping menghadap tembok, sedikit khawatir karena meninggalkan yeoja itu sendirian. Lalu pandangan Kyuhyun berpindah menuju ranjangnya yang ternyata sudah terisi oleh seorang namja yang tertidur lelap. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjangnya, mencoba membangunkan sahabatnya yang tertidur itu.

"Yah, kenapa tidur di sini? Bangunlah Kim Kibum" Kyuhyun mengguncang bahu namja itu-Kim Kibum sedikit keras. Kibum menggeliat pelan namun tak berniat membuka matanya.

"YAKK, kalau mau tidur di kamarmu sana. Jangan di sini" Kesal Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara gaduh yang menyapa telinganya, dengan enggan Sungmin membuka matanya yang tampak mengabur. Sungmin mengerang pelan ketika sakit kembali melanda perutnya. Sakitnya belum juga hilang walau sudah minum obat yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Yah, beginilah rewelnya perut Lee Sungmin tiap menghadapi hari pertamanya datang bulan, selalu terkapar di tempat tidur seharian penuh. Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar erangan sakit dari ranjang di belakangnya. Segera Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas, sebagai seorang anggota PMR sudah seharusnya ia memperhatikan orang yang sedang sakit-walaupun sudah membuatnya sangat marah.

"Appo" Gumam Sungmin lemah.

"Sudah kubilang kau kesakitan karena kain bodoh itu. Aku akan melepasnya agar kau bisa mendingan"

"Jangan" Ucap Sungmin lemah, Kyuhyun menggeram kesal karena Sungmin ternyata sangat keras kepala.

"Wae? Bisa-bisa nanti sakitmu makin parah"

"Tapi namja itu... Bagaimana kalau dia bangun dan mengetahui semuanya?" Tanya Sungmin menoleh pada Kibum yang tertidur pulas. Kyuhyun mendesah lemah. Segera Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum dan membangunkan sahabatnya itu. Agak lama memang, sekitar sepuluh barulah namja dingin itu membuka matanya.

"Bangunlah Kim Kibum. Kenapa kau tidur di sini eoh? Kau membolos lagi?" Ucap Kyuhyun. Kibum memutar bola matanya malas.

"Seperti kau tidak pernah membolos saja Cho. Maaf aku numpang tidur di sini, jujur saja si Choi itu benar-benar penganggu"

"Terserahmu Kim Kibum. Cepat pergi dari sini. Aku ingin istirahat"

"Pinjam PSP mu" Ucap Kibum dingin. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal namun tetap menyerahkan PSP nya pada Kibum. Segera Kibum beranjak keluar, namun menoleh sebentar sekedar melihat ke arah Sungmin.

"Annyeong" Ucap Kibum dingin disertai bunyi 'BLAM' dari pintu yang tertutup. Setelah pintu tertutup Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin.

"Kibum sudah pergi, kau bisa leluasa sekarang. Lepaslah kain bodohmu itu, akan sangat menyiksa kalau kau juga menderita sesak napas nantinya" Sungmin mengangguk patuh. Sungmin membawa tubuhnya untuk bangkit namun rasa sakit kini bagai menghantam kepalanya. Sungmin meringis meremas kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut hebat, sepertinya efek terlalu lama tidur. Dengan langkah gontai Sungmin berjalan menuju kamar mandi, Kyuhyun sempat menawarkan bantuan namun ditolak oleh Sungmin.

-/-/-/-

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Rambut blonde yeoja itu nampak basah karena habis mandi, sekarang keadaannya terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun memerhatikan Sungmin dengan seksama, setelahnya seringai jahil muncul di wajah tampannya yang cukup membuat Sungmin takut.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar seorang yeoja" Gumam Kyuhyun. Matanya tak lepas dari dua buah gundukan yang berada di tubuh Sungmin. Menyadari mata nakal Kyuhyun mengarah pada dadanya membuat Sungmin segera menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ch, padahal ukurannya bisa dibilang wow. Bagaimana kain bodoh itu membuatnya jadi rata?" Oh lihatlah wajah memerah Sungmin yang bagaikan kepiting rebus, salahkan perkataan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya malu sekaligus kesal setengah mati.

"Mungkin dengan merebus otak mesummu kau bisa berhenti mengoceh Kyuhyun-ssi" Ucap Sungmin setelah memosisikan dirinya di atas ranjang. Sungguh Sungmin membenci keadaan dirinya yang sekarang. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu acuh, tangannya meraih laptop 14' di atas nakas-bermain game tentunya.

'Bertemu Choi Siwon saja belum, tapi aku sudah terlibat dengan makhluk astral ini. Sial sekali nasibmu Lee Sungmin' Batin Sungmin meratapi hidupnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tiba-tiba suara Kyuhyun menginterupsi kegiatan Sungmin yang sedang mengutuknya.

"Huh?" Gumam Sungmin dengan ekspresi bodohnya, Kyuhyun berdecih sebal.

"Tunggu di sini. Akan kucarikan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan" Sungmin hanya menatap kepergian Kyuhyun hingga namja itu menghilang di balik pintu. Malas memikirkan hal lain, Sungmin kembali terlelap ke alam mimpi.

-/-/-/-

Kyuhyun berjalan santai menuju sebuar kamar bertuliskan angka 240 dan tanpa basa-basi membukanya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendapati dua sosok namja tengah berciuman panas di tengah kamar itu.

"EHEM, sebaiknya kau kembali ke asramamu sebelum kau tertangkap basah sedang berbuat asusila pada muridmu Kim Seonsaengnim" Mendengar ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dan berbicara membuat namja mungil yang tengah berada dalam kungkungan namja lainnya itu segera menghentikan kegiatan mesumnya. Sedangkan namja lainnya mengerang tak suka ketika kegiatannya diganggu.

"Ada apa Kyu?" Tanya namja mungil itu tersenyum canggung, sangat malu rasanya kepergok seperti tadi.

"Aku butuh masakanmu Wookie" Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum innocent, berusaha menampilkan aegyo terbaiknya.

"Kau membuatku ingin muntah Cho Kyuhyun. Pergilah, aku sedang mengajari Kim Ryeowook, nilai biologinya sangat rendah" Ucap namja di sebelah Kim Ryeowook, namanya Kim Jongwoon dan merupakan guru biologi sekaligus saudara sepupu Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya berbuat mesum Kim Seosaengnim, bukan mengajarinya" Ucap Kyuhyun sadis. Namja itu mendelik tak suka.

"Kau cari mati huh? Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar" Ucap Jongwoon.

"Ck, seperti kau tidak saja. Ayolah hyung, aku sedang butuh Ryeowook membuatkanku makanan. Roomate ku sakit dan sepertinya dia belum makan sama sekali"

"Huh? Roomatemu? Apa maksudmu Lee Sungmin yang imut-imut itu?" Tanya Ryeowook sedikit kaget. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya, kemarin aku sempat berkenalan. Kalau begitu ayo ke dapur, dia pasti kelaparan"

"Lalu aku?" Tanya Jongwoon polos. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai senang bisa mengganggu kesenangan orang lain, ckck.

"Kau bisa kembali ke asrama Kim Seonsaengnim, sepertinya Kim Ryeowook menjadi tahananku untuk hari ini"

"Ck, menyebalkan"

SKIP TIME

Kini Kim Ryeowook sudah selesai membuat satu porsi bubur dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Tadi Ryeowook sempat minta ikut menjenguk Sungmin tapi Kyuhyun malah melarangnya. Alasannya Sungmin butuh istirahat dan tak perlu diganggu. Setelah menerima makanan yang menurutnya layak-setidaknya dia tak harus memasak-akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya.

Sungmin masih berkelana di alam mimpinya ketika Kyuhyun datang membawakan makanan. Namja jangkung itu meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di atas nakas lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun baru ingat kalau dia belum mandi, pantas dia terus kepanasan daritadi.

"Yeoja? Hah, pintar sekali seorang Lee Sungmin menyamar menjadi namja. Bahkan jenius sepertiku benar-benar sudah tertipu mentah-mentah. Aku jadi penasaran siapa Lee Sungmin sebenarnya. Walau seorang yeoja tapi tubuhnya yang lumayan tinggi-bahkan lebih tinggi dari Ryeowook-mungkinkah dia itu seorang model? Ch, tidak mungkin. Pasti dia langsung ketahuan kalau benar dia adalah model. Lalu siapa Lee Sungmin? Kenapa begitu mudahnya dia bisa masuk ke SM High School? Ck, semua ini membuatku gila" Ucap Kyuhyun pada cermin di depannya. Mungkin Cho Kyuhyun menemukan hobi barunya saat ini-curhat pada cermin.

"Hah, aku bahkan tak bisa melaporkannya pada sekolah. Namja macam apa aku ini. Lee Sungmin itu sungguh berbakat membuatku menuruti semua kemauannya. Kau harus memayar semuanya pada si jenius ini nona Lee"

"Aku benar-benar bisa gila kalau bicara terus pada cermin" Gumam Kyuhyun lalu segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

T.B.C

KYAAAKKK DX

Entah ini terlalu cepat atau apa, tapi dengan gilanya saya nulis kayak gini...

Fufufu... maaf kalau mengecewakan T.T

Sebenarnya saya bingung dengan sifat untuk Kyuhyun dan sungmin... keduanya sama2 aneh hahaha,,, apalagi Kyuhyun yg sifatnya berubah-ubah *labil

Ah, ada yg nanya kenapa sy nulis fujodanshi bukan fudanshi waktu percakapan Kyumin di dekat kamar Haehyuk,, haha itu karena saya typos,, hehe mianhae..

Inilah kejelekan saya, kalau sudah ditulis gak pernah dibaca ulang,, jadi sorry kalau typo bertebaran..

Ah, bukankah Sungmin rencana awalnya masuk sekolah karena Siwon? Ya, emang awalnya gitu sih, tapi entah kenapa Sungmin belum ketemu ama Siwon ampe sekrang,, sy juga bingung,, (hehe, jangan timpukin sy oke..)

Entar di chap depan mungkin impian Sungmin untuk jadi stalker siwon terwujud,,, atau mungkin... ah, udah ah,, kebanyakan ngomong sy,,

Yang sudi mampir silahkan dibaca,,, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :3


	6. Chapter 5

Summary: Sungmin menjadi siswa baru di SM High School, sebuah sekolah untuk namja. Kyumin/GS for Sungmin/Yaoi

Rated: M-lagi

Cast: Kyumin, other cast

Desclaimer: Their self, Their Family, SM ent.

Author : XianMin

Preview

"Hah, aku bahkan tak bisa melaporkannya pada sekolah. Namja macam apa aku ini. Lee Sungmin itu sungguh berbakat membuatku menuruti semua kemauannya. Kau harus membayar semuanya pada si jenius ini nona Lee"

"Aku benar-benar bisa gila kalau bicara terus pada cermin" Gumam Kyuhyun lalu segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

Chapter 5

Pagi ini Sungmin nampak terlihat lebih sehat dari kemarin, sepertinya penyakit bulanannya sudah tak kambuh lagi. Dengan langkah bersemangat Sungmin segera menuju dapur asrama berniat membuat sarapan untuknya juga Kyuhyun, sekalian balas budi mungkin. Setelah memasak pancake dan nasi goreng kimchi untuk sarapan, Sungmin kembali ke kamar dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan.

CKLEK..

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Kyuhyun yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Samoga kau suka, sebagai tanda terimakasih kemarin kau menolongku" Ucap Sungmin.

"Baiklah, gomawo"

Suasana hening tercipta. Hanya ada suara dentingan sendok yang sedang beradu dengan piring yang kini isinya sudah jauh berkurang. Kyuhyun menghentikan acara makannya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin cukup lama sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat dari bibir tebalnya.

"Kau Lee Sungmin sebagai persyaratan bisa tetap tinggal di sini maka kau harus melayaniku"

"UHUK" Sungmin yang kebetulan sedang menyeruput susu vanillanya tersedak mendengar penuturan ajaib Kyuhyun. Sungmin memandang horror pemuda yang sedang duduk di ranjang sebrang.

"SHIREO! Kau memintaku melayanimu? Yang benar saja, aku bukan yeoja gampangan tuan Cho. Lebih baik aku menguras seluruh uangku daripada melayanimu" Ucap Sungmin ketus namun Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai jahil.

"Apa maksudmu Lee Sungmin? Aku menyuruhmu untuk menjadi pelayanku, mencucikan bajuku, membuatkan makanan tapi sepertinya kau menginginkan melayaniku dengan cara lain. Kau sungguh mesum ternyata Lee Sungmin" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai lebar terpampang di wajah tampannya. Sedangkan Sungmin harus menahan malu karena menyalah artikan ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang memang terlalu mesum.

"Kau bahkan lebih mesum Cho Kyuhyun"

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Aku tidak peduli dan bagaimana dengan tawaranku itu?"

"Berikan aku waktu, aku harus memikirkannya" Ucap Sungmin ragu, Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Asal jangan terlalu lama, aku tak punya banyak waktu"

"Baiklah, dasar sok sibuk" Ucap Sungmin segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju sekolah, bisa-bisa ia mati menahan malu kalau terus berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

-/-/-/-

"Lee Sungmin pabbo, bagaimana bisa kau yang polos ini punya pemikiran mesum seperti itu? Aigoo" Gumam Sungmin tak jelas disepanjang koridor asrama yang penuh dengan para siswa lain yang akan berangkat sekolah(Ini umin udah mesum masih pede aja nyebut dirinya polos-_-). Sungmin asyik menggeruttak jelas hingga tak memerhatikan sekitarnya.

BUGH

"Appo..." Tanpa sadar Sungmin menabrak seseorang di depannya, sialnya orang itu lebih besar dan tinggi darinya hingga hanya Sungmin saja yang jatuh terduduk dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ah, astaga. Maaf" Ucap namja yang baru saja ditabrak Sungmin sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Aish, sakit sekali. Kenapa jadi sial sekali sih" Gumam Sungmin tak jelas, yeoja manis itu sedikit menunduk menahan nyeri di bagian pantatnya yang tadi mencium lantai.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya namja itu heran. Sungmin cepat-cepat menggeleng menatap namja yang baru ditabraknya.

'Neo... Ch..Choi...Siwon? Kyaaaa... Siwon' Batin Sungmin heboh saat menyadari orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya adalah Choi Siwon, sangat kebetulan sekali. Siwon terlihat cemas melihat Sungmin yang hanya menganga menatapnya.

"Hei, gawenchanayo?" Tegur Siwon menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dengan bodohnya.

"Kau bisa bicara kan?" Tanya Siwon lagi membuat Sungmin tersadar dari kegiatannya-mari menatapi wajah tampan aktor terkenal-itu.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf tadi menabrakmu, aku sedang buru-buru ehm..."

"Choi Siwon, namaku Choi Siwon. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Namamu?"

"Lee Sungmin" Ucap Sungmin tersenyum tipis menyambut tangan Siwon yang mengajaknya berjabat tangan. Sungguh actingmu paling hebat Lee Sungmin, bahkan kau masih bisa beracting sangat baik di depan Choi Siwon sekalipun.

"Mau berangkat bersama?" Tawar Siwon, membuat Sungmin hampir saja melonjak kesenangan jika tidak mengingat acting sok tidak kenalnya.

"Boleh" Ucap Sungmin tersenyum manis. Seseorang, tolong ingatkan Sungmin tentang acting sok tidak kenalnya pada Siwon.

Kini terlihat dua anak manusia yang tengah berjalan berdampingan,seorang namja yang terlihat tinggi dan besar sedangkan yang satunya lagi lebih pendek dan kurus. Mereka terlihat sedang berbicang, sesekali mereka tertawa kecil karena obrolan mereka.

"Jadi kau juga murid baru?" Tanya Siwon tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya karena ternyata Sungmin juga murid baru seperti dirinya.

"Iya, aku baru dua hari pindah ke sini. Kau?" Tanya Sungmin berbasa-basi, hei bukankah Sungmin tau semuanya tentang Siwon.

"Mungkin sudah satu minggu"

'Lima hari yang lalu tepatnya' Batin Sungmin membenarkan perkataan Siwon. Mereka berdua sibuk berbincan hingga tak menyadari kalau mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas Sungmin.

"Sampai bertemu lagi Sungminie" Ucap Siwon ramah sebelum pergi ke kelasnya yang memang berada di sebelah kelas Sungmin.

"Menyenangkan sekali bisa bertemu seorang artis" Sungmin berjengit kaget saat seseorang berbisik lirih ditelinganya. Yeoja manis itu menghela napas kesal saat menyadari Kyuhyun yang mengganggu kegiatannya menatapi punggung tegap Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sungmin.

"Tak usah kesal Lee Sungmin. Tak seharusnya pelayan menunjukkan rasa kesalnya secara terang-terangan pada tuannya" Ucap Kyuhyun sinis. Sungmin berdecak kesal.

"Aku bahkan belum setuju untuk menerima tawaranmu itu Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih ditendang dari sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek. Sungmin hanya menunduk pasrah.

"Bukan begitu maksudku Kyuhyun-ssi. Akan kujawab tawaranmu itu nanti di asrama" Ucap Sungmin datar sebelum memasuki kelasnya. Diam-diam Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringai kemenangannya.

"Tak mungkin kau menolak Lee Sungmin" Bisik Kyuhyun entah pada apa.

-/-/-/-

"Lee Sungmin, kau sudah sembuh? Kau sakit apa? Kenapa kemarin tiba-tiba menghilang dari kelas?" Tanpa menyapa terlebih dahulu, Sungmin yang baru duduk di bangkunya langsung diberondong berbagai pertanyaan oleh Donghae. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil dibuatnya.

"Aku hanya sakit kepala Donghae-ya"

"Syukurlah, kukira sakitmu akan lama dan lumayan parah" Ucap Donghae.

"Bukan lumayan parah tapi sangat parah, saking parahnya harus merepotkan orang lain" Gumam Kyuhyun yang ternyata bisa di dengar oleh dua orang di depannya. Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya imut mendengar sindiran Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang apa, Kyu?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Ani, aku tidak bilang apa-apa" Ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Hae-ya~" Panggil seorang namja yang tergolong imut, membuat KyuMinHae menoleh padanya. Donghae tersenyum girang melihat kekasihnya-Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk datang mencarinya.

"Ada apa Hyukie?" Tanya Donghae riang, namun Eunhyuk hanya memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Oh, ini Lee Sungmin, siswa baru yang kuceritakan itu" Ucap Donghae menyadari arti tatapan Eunhyuk.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida, panggil saja Eunhyuk" Ucap Eunhyuk mengenalkan diri.

"Lee Sungmin imnida" Ucap Sungmin ramah, menjabat tangan Eunhyuk.

"Oh ya, ada apa kemari?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu, kajja!" Ajak Eunhyuk membawa Donghae keluar dari kelas itu. Sungmin hanya tersenyum aneh melihat pasangan yang baru saja keluar kelas itu.

"Jangan tersenyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh Lee Sungmin" Ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Pergi kau ke neraka sana Cho" Ucap Sungmin ketus membuat Kyuhyun tertawa cukup keras. Sungmin hanya menatapnya berang.

-/-/-/-

Suasana kantin begitu ramai dan sesak menurut Sungmin. Yah, jam istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan Sungmin segera melesat ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang terus meronta. Sungmin sudah membawa nampan berisi makanan yang baru saja dibelinya tapi masalahnya di mana ia harus duduk? Seluruh kantin terlihat sudah penuh oleh lautan manusia saat ini. Sungmin menatap sekeliling untuk mencari tempat duduk. Gotcha, masih ada meja yang tersisa di ujung ruangan. Walau sudah ada yang menempati tapi setidaknya empat kursi lainnya yang mengelilingi meja itu masih kosong. Sungmin segera mengambil langkah seribu sebelum meja sasarannya diambil oleh yang lain.

"Eh? Kau kan yang kemarin kan? Kim Kibum?" Tanya Sungmin heran saat ia sudah sampai di meja dan menemukan sosok yang kemarin dengan tidak sopannya memasuki kamarnya. Kibum melirik Sungmin sekilas lalu kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya-membaca buku.

"Aish, kau bisa bicara kan? Boleh aku duduk di sini? Tempat lain penuh" Lagi-lagi Kibum tak memedulikan pertanyaan Sungmin, namja itu hanya menoleh sekilas lalu kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya.

"Menyebalkan" Gumam Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di meja yang sama dengan Kibum. Tak peduli nantinya namja bernama Kim Kibum itu tak suka yang penting Sungmin harus dudk dan makan sekarang.

"Hai, boleh aku bergabung?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Sungmin dan Kibum, mereka menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata pemilik suara adalah Choi Siwon yang kini menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini? Tempat lain penuh" Tanya Siwon penuh harap. Kibum hanya diam saja tak menyahut, sedangkan Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk imut.

"Tentu, silahkan" Ucap Sungmin riang. Hei, kapan lagi dia bisa makan satu meja dengan artis terkenal macam Choi Siwon.

"Gomawo Sungminie" Ucap Siwon senang dan dengan lahap menyantap makanannnya begitupula dengan Sungmin yang tersipu malu mendengar panggilan manis Siwon untuknya.

"Ah, ramai sekali tempat ini" Sungmin mendelik horor pada suara yang menganggu adegan romantisnya-coret-maksudnya adegan mari-menatap-cara- Choi Siwon memakan Sandwichnya. Sungmin menatap kesal pada Kyuhyun yang asyik memakan nasi gorengnya, Sungmin merasa namja ini selalu dimanapun ia berada.

"Oh, kau tak memakannya Bum? Boleh untukku?" Sungmin mendengar lagi suara yang dikenalnya sebagai suara Shim Changmin, si ketua OSIS. Benar saja, kini Changmin sudah duduk rapi di samping Kibum sambil sesekali menyomoti nasi goreng milik Kibum. Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku ke arah orang-orang yang kini memenuhi mejanya. Kibum melihat ada Changmin dan Siwon di sebelahnya lalu di sebelah Changmin ada Kyuhyun dan disebelahnya lagi ada namja yang kemarin dilihatnya di kamar Kyuhyu, posisi mereka melingkari meja bundar itu.

"Tak kusangka meja keramat yang hanya dimiliki Kim Kibum sekarang terisi penuh. Hahaha" Ucap Kyuhyun jahil disertai tawa setannya, membuat Kibum menatap sengit padanya.

"Enyahlah Cho" Ucap Kibum dingin sebelum melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya yang tertunda tadi. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah Kibum yang sepertinya sangat terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

"Sepertinya kami mengganggu kencanmu dengan si kuda ini Bumie, apa perlu aku, Kyuhyun dan Sungminie pindah?" Ejek Changmin sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya, membuat Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tutup mulutmu atau jangan pernah sentuh makan siangku lagi" Ancam Kibum dingin mampu membuat Changmin tutup mulut. "Mana PSPku Bum?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat teringat PSPnya kemarin dipinjam Kibum.

"Disita Yesung seonsaengnim, ambil sendiri kalau mau" Ucap Kibum dingin lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya, sementara Kyuhyun kini sudah mendeath glare si namja dingin itu.

"Kau tatap sampai kapanpun tidak akan membuatnya meleleh Kyu" Ucap Changmin yang masih setia menyomot(?) makanan milik Kibum. Sementara dua orang lainnya yaitu Sungmin dan Siwon kini hanya sibuk di dunianya masing-masing. Siwon sibuk memakan waffelnya sambil sesekali tangannya merayap menuju tangan Kibum yang berada di atas meja, sedangkan Sungmin sibuk menatap adegan mesra-menurut Sungmin- yang dilakukan Siwon pada Kibum. Lihat saja aura fujoshi yang kini menguar dari tubuh Sungmin.

CKLIK

Lampu blitz yang berasal dari kamera ponsel milik Sungmin membuat keempat orang itu menoleh padanya, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya terfokus pada satu titik di depannya.

"Apa kalian pacaran?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran. Kibum dan Siwon mengerutkan dahi pertanda tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak akan pernah mau pacaran dengan kuda mesum ini" Ucap Kibum dingin namun Sungmin hanya terkekeh geli.

"Oh ayolah, kalau bukan pacaran lalu namanya apa kalau dua orang saling menautkan jari-jemarinya begitu mesra hmm?" Mendengar ucapan Sungmin membuat Kibum segera menepis kasar tangan Siwon yang masih bertengger mesra di atas tangannya. Siwon hanya tersenyum canggung sedangkan ChangKyu sudah terbahak sedari tadi. Kibum yang kekesalannya sampai ke ubun-ubun karena ulah namja manis yang tak dikenalnya, ditambah dengan tingkah aneh Siwon dan ejekan Kyuhyun serta Changmin membuatnya menarik tubuhnya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Kibum segera pergi meninggalkan empat orang yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan dimatanya.

"Eh? Tunggu aku Bumie" Ucap Siwon segera berlari mengejar Kibum, menyisakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Ah, aku harus mencari tau hubungan mereka. Kalau perlu mendapat videonya juga, hihihi" Gumam Sungmin lirih, sekitarnya tampak menguara aura gelap mengerikan yang membuat ChangKyu menelan ludah takut.

"Ka..Kau kenapa Sungminie?" Tanya Changmin terbata saat melihat seringai aneh yang sama sekali tak pantas dengan wajah imut Sungmin.

"Ani. Tidak ada. Oh ya, Kyuhyun-ssi aku terima tawaranmu itu. Sampai jumpa" Ucap Sungmin secepat kilat pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang masih menganga tak mengerti itu.

"Dia kenapa Kyu? Tawaran apa maksud Sungmin tadi?" Tanya Changmin penasaran, namun Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu seakan tidak peduli.

"Tidak tau" Ucap Kyuhyun datar, tidak mungkin dia memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada Changmin kan.

"Aku duluan Min, PSP ku harus diselamatkan dari si kepala besar itu"

"Kim Seonsangnim Kyu, walau dia kakakmu tapi dia juga gurumu dasar murid tidak sopan" Gerutu Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum memasang wajah innocentnya.

"Ne, ketua OSIS" Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum polos yang menurut Changmin terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Jangan pasang tampang idiotmu itu Kyu, sudah pergi sana. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan pacar-pacarku yang ditinggal pergi pemiliknya ini. Ah, sepertinya hanya aku yang bernafsu makan hari ini" Ucap Changmin menatap makanan-milik empat orang sebelumnya-di depannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Dasar monster penggilas makanan" Cibir Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar pergi meniggalkan Changmin yang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

-/-/-/-

Sungmin berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah yang lumayan ramai dengan sedikit berlari. Niat awalnya yaitu mengejar Siwon dan Kibum yang ia yakini memiliki hubungan tidak biasa, tapi apa mau dikata kalau kaki-kakinya yang jenjang tapi bisa dibilang pendek untuk ukuran namja tak bisa mengimbangi langkah _Sibum_ hingga ia harus kehilangan jejak mereka.

"Kemana mereka? Jalannya cepat sekali" Gumam Sungmin sambil melirik sekitarnya yang memang tak terlihat tanda-tanda kemana _Sibum_ pergi. Setelah memastikan dirinya memang tak bisa menemukan keberadaan Sibum dimanapun, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali menuju kelasnya karena jam istirahat akan segera berakhir.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut mengingat kebodohannya beberapa saat lalu. Bisa-bisanya ia segera menerima tawaran Kyuhyun untuk menjadi seorang pelayan. Sungguh Sungmin kini merasa dirinya amat sangat bodoh. Bahkan melayani kebutuhannya sendiripun Sungmin tidak pernah, lalu bagaimana ia bisa menjadi pelayan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan itu.

"Pokoknya aku harus mendapatkan bukti bahwa Choi Siwon memang menyimpang, kalau perlu video yadongnya. Bahkan aku rela-rela saja membiarkan idolaku menjadi gay dan menerima tawaran bocah aneh itu" Gumam Sungmin lirih dengan aura hitam pekat yang menguar dari dala tubuhnya, aura seorang fujoshi. Kembali Sungmin berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan langkah cepat.

Sedangkan di lain tempat...

"Akan kubuat kau mengenal siapa Cho Kyuhyun sesungguhnya Lee Sungmin. Ah, aku tidak sabar untuk segera bermain dengan pelayan baruku" Ucap seorang yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan seringai evil yang bertengger dibibirnya.

T.B.C

AHAHAHAHAHA... XD

Gimana ya? Tiba-tiba pikiran saya jadi sedikit labil dan konsepnya sedikit(banyak) berubah...

Memang awalnya berencana kalo Kyu itu tau Ming adalah yeoja nanti pas udah lama, tapi nanti ceritanya malah jadi kayak kerupuk yang kena angin(oke abaikan)

Ah, yang minta part nc tolong bersabar ya... Inikan masih bulan puasa...

Kkkk... nc atau apalah itu di skip dulu...

Terimakasih untuk readerdeul yang bersedia review ff gaje ini...

Silahkan baca dan reviewnya jangan lupa...\

Annyeong~


End file.
